Tour of Cour
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Este año algo nuevo sucede en Hogwarts, un mágico torneo donde no importan los hechizos, no se buscan atletas ni tampoco las mentes brillantes, un torneo donde se busca el amor pero...¿Quién intentará conquistar el corazón de quién?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta vez tarigo una historia completamente nueva, es una pareja extraña lo sé pero espero sea de su agrado.

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Femslash, alto grado de cursilería y se situa en el séptimo año de el trío dorado, tomen en cuenta que en esta historia no existe Voldemort y el torneo de los tres magos no se llevó a cabo en el cuarto año.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Faltan pocos días para que en Hogwarts se lleve a cabo un evento de magnitudes inimaginables, las tres escuelas se han reunido para este acontecimiento, el Instituto Durmstrang, la Academia Beauxbatons y el Colegio Hogwarts, todos los alumnos esperan ansiosamente la explicación del director, se han reunido en el Gran Comedor, el nerviosismo puede sentirse en el aire al igual que la emoción. Las chicas se han interesado rápidamente en Viktor Krum de Durmstrang y los jóvenes no han dejado de mirar a una de las bellas estudiantes de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour. Ni siquiera ellos saben de qué va todo esto, nadie lo imagina, ni siquiera los profesores a excepción de Dumbledore, por supuesto. El trío dorado se encuentra conversando tranquilamente, no les interesa demasiado de que se trate pero prestarán atención en cuanto el discurso empiece ya que Hermione no soportaría que fuese diferente. La menor de los Weasley también se encuentra ahí pero eso no le hace más llevadera la conversación a la castaña puesto que todas sus pláticas van dirigidas al Quiddicht, así que ella se dedica a observar a su alrededor, observa como Víctor conversa un poco y no puede negar que el mozo es atractivo, entiende perfectamente porque todo Hogwarts esta tras él, recorre lentamente las mesas de cada casa como buscando una salida a su aburrimiento y en el camino se encuentra con una mirada azul profundo, son hermosos sin embargo la dueña, porque es una chica, le parece una de las personas más arrogantes del mundo no sólo mágico sino también del muggle, es bella indudablemente, lo que se puede esperar cuando eres medio Veela, y ese era su defecto, no la herencia de su belleza sino su arrogancia, una persona no puede creerse infinitamente superior por tener una apariencia envidiable, como si fuera un ser tallado por los Dioses del Olimpo, con detalles de ángel y cabellos de oro puro. Hermione bufó fastidiada rogando al cielo por irse de ahí lo más rápido posible y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas puesto que el director había tomado ya su lugar.

-Todos se preguntarán ¿por qué estamos aquí? La respuesta es un tanto simple pero complicada a la vez. – A su lado había una extraña copa de piedra con una intensa llama azul. – Esto es…el cáliz de fuego. Nos ayudará a elegir a tres alumnos, uno de cada colegio de magia existente, los cuales se enfrentarán en una dura competencia pero no será deportiva ni académica, buscarán el amor. El fin de este torneo será unir a las tres escuelas, todos podrán participar sin importar la edad y aunque no queden entre esos tres elegidos eso no significará que no pueden buscar una pareja para el baile de clausura donde se presentará la pareja final. Nadie sabe a quién tendrán que conquistar, un chico o una chica, ni siquiera los elegidos podrán saberlo hasta que llegue el día del baile, mientras tanto quien sea el corazón en disputa llevara siempre un antifaz, un hechizo para cambiar el color de los ojos e incluso la voz pero esto, queridos estudiantes, será únicamente mientras se realicen las pruebas a los elegidos, el resto del tiempo se mantendrá como un alumno normal que lamentablemente no ha quedado en el torneo. Quienes deseen entrar a este evento nunca antes visto podrá introducir su nombre mañana a partir de las cinco de la tarde. – El Gran Comedor estalló en júbilo, todos parecían ilusionados de encontrar a alguien, inclusive de ser ese corazón en disputa excepto una persona…Hermione Granger, ella parecía fastidiada, así que se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse con paso cansino a su habitación, nadie parecía prestarle atención, o eso era lo que creía puesto que la pelirroja la vio sin dirigirle palabra alguna solamente sonriendo disimuladamente y con un brillo extraño en la mirada, esa niña tramaba algo y no resultaría nada bueno para Hermione.

Si para Granger ya era suficiente tener que soportar los cotilleos sobre todo el asunto del torneo, era una pesadilla verse literalmente arrastrada por sus amigos para observar quien sería la primera persona en introducir su nombre, decidió tomar asiento decidida a leer un poco ignorando completamente el alboroto, buscó con la mirada un lugar disponible en toda la sala y el único hueco que pudo encontrar estaba en medio de las academias Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, en medio de Víctor Krum y Fleur Delacour, todos los admiraban pero era claro que todos se sentían intimidados, ella no, era una Gryffindor y no quería entablar conversación con ninguno de los dos. Su misión de leer se veía constantemente interrumpida por las estruendosas risas de las francesas, o los constantes empujones de los de Noruega. No podía concentrarse ni en sus propios pensamientos, cerró el libro en el momento justo de recibir otro empujón lo cual hizo que el libro cayera de sus manos, se levanto molesta de no poder tener un poco de paz.

-Aquí tienes. – Una cabellera rubia estaba frente a ella con su libro en una mano. La castaña creyó perderse por un instante en esos hermosos ojos pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

-Gracias. – Tomó su libro con manos temblorosas.

-No tienes pog qué dagmelas. – Ginny apareció en ese momento acercándose tranquilamente al cáliz de fuego introduciendo el papel con su nombre en las fulgurantes llamas, todos aplaudieron puesto que esperaban alguien diera el primer paso para depositar su nombre, luego de eso una fila enorme se formó en apenas un par de segundos, uno a uno los alumnos fueron pasando haciendo el mismo procedimiento que la menor de los Weasley, inclusive Draco Malfoy estaba esperando su turno. Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos y con paso firme caminó hacia la salida.

-¿No vas a participar? – La voz de Harry la detuvo apenas por unos segundos.

-¿En esto? No, gracias. El amor no es algo que nazca de un concurso Harry, nace con el tiempo. – Regreso su vista a la salida. – Nos vemos en la sala común. – Cerca de la salida se encontraban las francesas esperando pacientemente su turno y no le sorprendía, era algo obvio puesto que el "objetivo" era unir a las tres escuelas por lo que seguramente elegirían a un candidato de cada una de las escuelas, sólo había un problema, si era un él los chicos de Durmstrang no podrían participar y si era una ella, las elegantes chicas de uniformes azul pálido tampoco podrían hacerlo.

Una molesta luz invadió el cuarto donde descansaban las alumnas de séptimo grado en la torre Gryffindor dando esta en el rostro de cierta castaña, quien lentamente abrió los ojos cegándose por un momento con la inmensa cantidad de luz que sus ojos recibieron de golpe. Al acostumbrarse salió de la cama dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día pero se sorprendió al hallarse sola en la habitación, observó rápidamente el reloj de su mesilla pensando que tal vez era demasiado tarde pero pronto se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en todo esto, normalmente era la primera en despertar, era temprano aún como para que sus compañeras ya se hubieran ido, frunció el entrecejo un poco confundida pero decidió no darle mucha importancia y se alistó como normalmente lo haría para bajar a desayunar. Al llegar al comedor nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia a pesar de que ahí estaban ya las tres escuelas. Apenas tomó asiento el director se levantó para dar lo que parecía otro discurso.

-Les agradezco a todos su atención y también quiero decirles que estoy sumamente sorprendido por el interés que generó el torneo pero creo que será mejor ir directo a lo que quieren oír, el nombre de los tres afortunados o afortunadas que lucharán por un corazón. – La profesora de transformaciones acercó el cáliz de fuego el profesor Dumbledore. – Bien…en este momento todos los nombres se encuentran dentro, no buscamos a un deportista ni a un genio, sino al que en el amor sea el más atento, no exigimos un género sino a aquel que pueda ser feliz en abril y enero, quiero de esta copa recibir tres nombres no importa si mujeres u hombres. – Al escuchar el pequeño discurso Hermione entendió porque todo el mundo se había despertado temprano y por primera vez en el día soltó un bufido de hastío. Con un ruido abrupto del fuego azul salió el primer papel que el profesor tomó en el aire, pacientemente apagó los restos de fuego para luego leer el nombre. – Del Instituto Durmstrang…Víctor Krum. – Todos aplauden emocionados pero la castaña ya sabe que "el corazón en disputa" será el de una chica. Otra gran llamarada lanza el segundo nombre. – De Hogwarts…Gryffindor. ¡Harry Potter! – El mencionado se quedó paralizado al escuchar su nombre pero lentamente se dirigió al frente junto con Víctor. – La última llamarada escupió el último de los tres seleccionados. El profesor nuevamente lo tomó ágilmente pero antes de informar el nombre lo consultó con los demás profesores. La expectativa de no saber qué sucedía crecía rápidamente, el ambiente se volvió bastante tenso cuando el director regreso la vista al frente con rostro serio. – El cáliz ha arrojado un cuarto nombre pegado al tercero, algo que significa que el cáliz ha escogido ya al corazón en disputa y ha seleccionado también a una cuarta persona que puede luchar por él…sin embargo este último nombre no será revelado, esto no es con la intención de omitirlo, dejemos que este último candidato sea anónimo de la misma forma que la persona por la cual luchará. Afrontará las mismas pruebas y de la misma manera tal vez…el misterio funcione. – Todo el castillo reunido en el comedor se preguntaba quién podría ser ese joven que permaneciera en el anonimato. – Sin embargo aún tenemos una vacante aquí, el tercer estudiante es también de Hogwarts, al igual que el señor Potter de Gryffindor, ¡Ronald Weasley! – Hermione parecía sorprendida, sus dos mejores amigos entrando a un estúpido torneo como ese aunque ya se lo esperaba sinceramente, salió de ahí nuevamente sin probar bocado, fue a su habitación a recoger su mochila, iría a la biblioteca, por lo menos ahí encontraría un poco de paz para poder leer un buen libro de las estanterías, jamás imaginó encontrarse el mismísimo director sentado en su cama con una sonrisa tranquila, esperando por ella.

-Director… ¿qué sucede? – Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-El cáliz de fuego ha expulsado su nombre señorita Granger. – La Gryffindor palideció completamente.

-¿Quiere decir que yo soy esa cuarta selección? ¡Pero yo ni siquiera introduje mi nombre! – El profesor alzó una mano pidiendo el silencio de la ojimel quien aún confundida guardó silencio.

-Sabemos que no fue usted quien introdujo su nombre porque no es su letra, y usted no es exactamente la cuarta selección más bien…- Pero Hermione ya no le escuchaba, recordó el paso firme de Ginny al ir hacia la copa y es que no metió su nombre sino el de ella, - usted es el corazón en disputa.

- ¡Ginebra¡ Fue ella ¿cierto? Ella metió mi nombre en el… - No fue hasta ese momento en el cual su cerebro proceso las últimas seis palabras dichas por Dumbledore. - ¡Qué! No puede ser…yo odio este torneo desde el principio…yo no puedo ser…yo… - La castaña parecía estar al borde de un ataque o de echarse a llorar.

-Aunque entendemos que no era su deseo entrar en este torneo y mucho menos de esa manera tiene que asumir la responsabilidad puesto que el cáliz eligió a los cuatro magos que lucharan basándose en aquellos que tienen las cualidades para llegar a usted, así que le ruego lo intente; si resulta ser completamente insoportable intentaremos hacer algo para terminar pero debe intentarlo señorita Granger.

-No. Por nada del mundo lo haré. – El profesor dejo un poco de comida sobre la mesilla de noche de Hermione.

-Inténtelo, Confíe en mí puesto que nadie más aparte de mí sabe que usted será el centro de atención de cuatro estudiantes, piense en eso también nadie sabrá que usted es a quién buscan hasta el día del baile y es posible que para ese momento ya no le importe que sepan que es usted. – El director camino lentamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-Por lo menos dígame quien es esa cuarta persona, tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Lo descubrirá muy pronto señorita Granger.

* * *

Gracias por Leer y si les ha gustado por favor dejenmelo saber en un RR.

_"Cabellos de oro, ojos de mar azul, dime ángel porqué has venido tú."_


	2. Semana 1

Hola a todos aquí traigo la segunda entrega de esta historia que no será demasiado larga pero que igual espero disfruten.

* * *

CAPITULO 2.

Hermione daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación antes de que sus compañeras llegaran y es que no podía quitarse las palabras del director de la mente, él tenía razón respecto a que nadie sabría que era ella hasta el final pero no podía mantenerse tranquila, iba en contra de sus ideales y siempre había intentado seguirlos fielmente pero esto era diferente…el torneo se estaba organizando a partir de ella, tampoco podía evitar pensar en sus mejores amigos, ambos tenían lo necesario para llegar a su corazón y por eso estaban dentro, ¿cómo se supone que debería actuar ahora frente a ellos sabiendo esto? Eso sin mencionar la presencia de Krum, todas las chicas la envidiarían por ese hecho y no quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería si llegara a rechazarle, por otra parte estaba ese misterioso cuarto elegido, por más que intentaba adivinar no encontraba a nadie, absolutamente nadie cumplía con las características para llenar ese hueco. No entendía muchas cosas y eso le ponía nerviosa, solamente esperaba poder hablar con el profesor Dumbledore antes de que todo diera inicio, quería saber por lo menos en qué consistía el torneo, ya sabía el concepto general pero necesitaba detalles, ¿cómo decidiría quien sería el mejor para ella? ¿Acaso habría pruebas? ¿Conforme qué aspectos debía evaluarlos? ¿Cuánto duraría el torneo? Había tantas preguntas sin respuesta, odiaba sentirse confundida, nerviosa, incluso molesta, a tal grado que ni siquiera podía soportarse a sí misma por lo cual decidió refugiarse en la biblioteca, tomó un libro cualquiera y se sentó en la mesa más retirada en una esquina, todo iba bien hasta que entraron las francesas por la gran puerta de roble, se sentaron tranquilamente y la castaña pensó por una milésima de segundo que todo seguiría igual, cuando la primera risita llegó hasta sus oídos intentó hacer caso omiso pero cuando las risas fueron demasiadas simplemente su poca paciencia se terminó, tomó su mochila sin darse cuenta de que uno de sus libros cayó al suelo, salió de la biblioteca sin un rumbo fijo mientras pudiera evitar a las francesas, a los de Durmstrang, a sus mejores amigos y a… bueno, quería evitar a medio colegio, sus pies la llevaron hasta la orilla del lago, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol observando fijamente el agua cristalina, su mente aún seguía dando miles de vueltas.

-Disculpa, ¿tú eges Hegmione? – La trigueña alzó la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos celestes, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. – Cgeo que esto es tuyo. – Fleur nuevamente tenía en sus manos uno de sus libros.

-Gracias. – Le parecía raro que aquella chica arrogante pudiera darle un poco de atención a una persona tan insignificante como lo era ella, tal vez la rubia no era como aparentaba ser.

-No tienes pog que dágmelas. – Varios chicos se quedaron parados viendo a la francesa con una expresión exagerada de admiración. Hermione estuvo a punto de sonreír al escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras.

-¡Fleur! – Las demás jóvenes de Beauxbatons se acercaban rápidamente a ellas desesperando a la ojimel.

-Debo igme, pego pgocura no volveg a dejag tus libgos pog todas pagtes. – Lo dijo con un tono tan ácido que inmediatamente borró los buenos pensamientos que se habían formado de ella. Se dirigió al interior del castillo, cerca de la entrada se encontraba el director esperando por ella, eso era bueno así podía preguntar todo lo que quería.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger. – El profesor esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes profesor. – Hermione estaba un poco molesta por la actitud de la rubia, era chocante su cambio de actitud pero estaba más molesta por tener que participar en un evento donde sería el centro de atención aunque los demás no lo supieran. – Quisiera preguntarle algo, profesor. – Él asintió pero comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su despacho. - ¿En qué consistirá todo esto?

-Me sorprende que no lo haya preguntado la primera vez pero supongo que en su estado no podía pensar claramente señorita Granger, por eso estamos aquí, para explicarle a fondo todo lo que usted necesita saber. – Ambos se acomodaron frente a frente para poder platicar entre director y estudiante. – El torneo constará de cinco pruebas, usted calificará a cada uno de forma individual del uno al diez, al final usted escogerá a uno de los cuatro elegidos aunque no sea el que haya obtenido la calificación más alta, sin embargo lo más conveniente en calificarlos de acuerdo a sus gustos ya que al final será con quién irá al baile y por lo menos debe asegurarse de sentirse cómoda con esa persona, las pruebas serán cada semana, así que tendrá una duración de cinco semanas, las pruebas con el señor Potter, con el señor Weasley y con el señor Krum serán a la vista de todos, con su pretendiente misterioso serán solamente en mi presencia y se llevarán a cabo en la sala de los menesteres, los horarios para esta última persona no están fijos con los demás…se llevarán a cabo los miércoles a las tres de la tarde en esta ocasión, durante este periodo las clases se suspenderán para que todos puedan apreciar esto, sus calificaciones también serán públicas, en las siguientes no habrá un horario fijo ya que cada cita no tendrá un tiempo concreto. Mañana comenzará el torneo con la prueba de baile, se les ha dado a elegir a cada uno de los caballeros escoger un ritmo para bailar con usted, por supuesto usted no sabrá cual hasta que llegue el día de mañana, yo me encargaré personalmente de librarla de sus amigos para no causar sospechas y también me encargaré de cambiar su apariencia porque obviamente no se presentará con el uniforme de Hogwarts. – Hermione intentaba procesar la información lo más rápido que su cerebro le permitía, tenía solamente un día para prepararse mentalmente. – La segunda prueba será una salida para ustedes dos, sus pretendientes escogerán un sitio a donde quieran llevarla, ahí le explicarán el motivo por el cual han decidido ir ahí, por obvias razones esta prueba no será pública pero la votación en cambio volverá a ser frente a todo el colegio. La tercera prueba se realizará en el castillo pero de forma privada, en la sala de los menesteres jugarán a las veinte preguntas, un juego muggle como debe saber, el juego original consta de responder solamente con un sí o con un no pero esta vez las respuestas serán abiertas, durante la cuarta prueba las reglas cambiarán un poco…una cena romántica con cada uno, comenzando el lunes, el miércoles quedará suspendido y las citas se reanudarán el viernes siendo el sábado cuando dé su calificación, la última prueba será una de las partes más importantes de una relación…el beso. – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, tendría que besar a sus mejores amigos, a Víctor Krum y a un perfecto desconocido. – Sin revelar el veredicto hasta el día del baile, donde ellos estarán en una hilera esperando a que usted tome su mano, cuando haya elegido a alguno saldrán a bailar y revelará su apariencia al mundo. – La castaña respiraba con dificultad, tenía cinco semanas para encontrar el amor, eso era completamente ridículo, se necesitaba mucho más tiempo para poder amar a alguien. – Sé lo que piensa señorita Granger pero tal vez luego de esto puedan darse el tiempo suficiente para conocerse completamente y así cultivar el amor pero antes de eso es necesario que surja una pequeña atracción, un pequeño acoplamiento aunque sus gustos puedan parecer sumamente distintos ellos tienen una diminuta semejanza en algo y a la vez son diferentes en mucho porque una relación donde la pareja tiene los mismos gustos sería infinitamente aburrida ¿no lo cree? – Ella solamente asiente con la cabeza. - ¿Tiene alguna duda?

-Ninguna. – Ahora que todas sus dudas estaban contestadas su sentimiento de angustia no hizo nada más que crecer.

-Bien, puede retirarse y si sus compañeros preguntan por usted dígales que le he encargado una misión importante y que lamentablemente no podrá verlos durante su primera prueba. – Así la castaña salió bajando por las escalinatas en espiral dirigiéndose hacia la sala común pero en el camino encontró un libro tirado en el suelo, abrió la portada intentando encontrar un nombre y ahí estaba en letras finas "Fleur Isabelle Delacour" pronto divisó su dorada cabellera entre algunas estudiantes de uniforme azul pálido, se acercó con paso firme a ella y suavemente le tocó el hombro.

-Creo que esto es tuyo. – Ahora el juego iba al revés.

-Ggacias. – Delacour tomó el libro con movimientos elegantes típicos de ella.

-No tienes por qué dármelas pero procura no dejar tus libros por todas partes. – Lo dijo en un tono tan frío que hasta la misma Fleur se sorprendió, Harry y Ron estaban cerca y se apresuraron al lado de la leona. Ella los escuchó pero no se detuvo simplemente dejó que la alcanzaran nadie se dio cuenta de la diminuta sonrisa de la Veela.

SEMANA 1: PRIMER BAILE

Desde el encuentro con la francesa Ron no había parado de decirle cuanto debía arrepentirse por haberle hecho eso a la mujer más bella de todo el universo según él, la paciencia de Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en un reloj de arena acabándose granito por granito, Harry solamente se mantenía al margen preparándose para el gran evento que ocurriría dentro de tan sólo unas horas.

-¿Por qué le hablaste así? Ella no te ha hecho nada, es tan dulce… ¡es un ángel Hermione! – Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la trigueña se paro viendo fijamente al pelirrojo y sin llegar a gritar se dispuso a dejarle claro lo que pensaba.

-Si tanto te interesa ¿por qué no vas a decírselo a ella? A mí no me importa saber lo que piensas sobre ella, no me importa si es cuarta parte Veela, si es la hija de un mismísimo ángel, no me arrepiento de haberle hablado así ¿entiendes Ronald? – Tomó su mochila. – Ahora si me disculpan debo ir con el profesor Dumbledore para ayudarle con la misión que me ha pedido. – Su mirada se suavizo un poco cuando vio a Harry. – Lo lamento, no creo poder ir a la prueba, además sabes que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto Harry.

-Te entiendo. – En los ojos de Harry había sinceridad, una profunda sinceridad.

-Nos veremos luego. – Hermione salió por el retrato de la dama gorda encontrándose en la salida con el director.

-¿Está lista señorita Granger? – Ella suspiró resignada.

-No, pero no estaré más preparada para esto. – Caminaron lentamente hasta la sala de menesteres donde se llevaría a cabo la trasformación. En medio de la sala había un hermoso vestido blanco esperando por ella, era simple pero elegante complaciendo totalmente el gusto de Hermione, unas zapatillas del mismo color para acompañar, haciendo del conjunto un traje como de Diosa Griega. – Es hermoso.

-Antes de que se lo ponga permítame un segundo. – Con unos movimientos de varita la chica sintió como su cabella cambiaba drásticamente, se hizo mucho más largo llegándole a la cintura, sus bucles se desvanecieron dándole paso a un liso perfecto, el castaño lentamente se oscureció hasta convertirse en la noche misma, al observarse al espejo notó también el cambio en sus pupilas, ahora tenían un extraño pero a la vez maravilloso color gris. – Cuando termine de arreglarse póngase esto por favor. – Le entregó un antifaz del mismo color del vestido. Hermione no tardó demasiado en estar lista, se veía hermosa aunque irreconocible, su cabello estaba arreglado en un tocado alto, su piel contrastaba con el blanco y sus ojos ahora grises le daban un aire misterioso.

-Estoy lista profesor. – Su voz seguía siendo la misma pero no por mucho el director lanzo un nuevo hechizo cambiando el tono pero manteniendo un poco la raíz, quienes la hayan escuchado antes creerán conocerla pero les resultará imposible saberlo con certeza, así comenzaron a bajar piso por piso ante la mirada atenta de los alumnos, todos comenzaban a preguntarse quién sería esa misteriosa y bella chica, Fleur quedó descartada cuando apareció en el gran Comedor, ya no había mesas así que estaba completamente despejado, la castaña tenía la respiración agitada, el nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo pero era Gryffindor y no se echaría para atrás.

-¡Bienvenidos a esta prueba! La primera de este gran torneo, hoy nos veremos cómo estos tres caballeros. Ellos han elegido una canción que bailaran en compañía de esta bella dama, por favor acérquese señor Potter. – Harry quedo frente a Hermione viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras comenzaba a sonar una canción que la castaña reconoció como Muggle. Comenzaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo de "When a Men loves a Woman"

-Esa canción es hermosa Harry. – Era un baile suave, lento pero aún así Harry parecía más concentrado en sus pasos para no pisar a la ahora chica misteriosa y pocas veces la vio a los ojos mientras bailaban cosa que decepcionó un poco a la joven Granger pero después de todo no la había pisado. – Los alumnos aplaudieron fervientemente cuando la canción terminó, el ojiverde le hizo una reverencia antes de volver a su lugar. Era el turno de Ronald.

-Acérquese señor Weasley, ella no se lo va a comer. – Ron había escogido un rock como el primer baile, las brujas de Macbeth cantando "do the hippogriff", el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarla y por eso Hermione terminó con varios pisotones, esto era simplemente horrible y cada segundo bailando con él fue insoportable. Esperaba que el baile de Viktor fuera mejor, inmensamente mejor. Cuando tomó la mano del Búlgaro sabe inmediatamente que bailarán un tango, su mirada está fija en ella, ha tomado clases de baile durante mucho tiempo y no le preocupa bailar este ritmo, el tango es considerado el baile de la seducción, las miradas son lo más importante en este juego y ellos dos tienen esa conexión, lo que ella jamás imagina es sentirse casi arrastrada por sus movimientos que si bien son ágiles también son demasiado bruscos para una dama pero no la ha pisado y siempre le puso atención a ella. – Señorita misteriosa por favor otorgue a estos pobres y nerviosos jóvenes una calificación y explíquenos a todos los aquí presentes la razón. – Hermione asintió suavemente antes de posarse frente al pelinegro.

-Harry. – El aludido la miraba serio. – La elección de la música fue hermosa y tu baile también sin embargo creo que estabas más preocupado contando los tiempo, viendo tus pies en vez de verme a mí y dejarte llevar por la música, sé que puedes mejorar…sólo déjate llevar. – Con una varita que no era la suya marcó en un pizarrón mágico la calificación del chico. – Te doy un ocho Harry. – El joven asintió un poco decepcionado pero a la vez feliz. – Ron. – El pelirrojo parecía demasiado nervioso. – Tu elección no ha sido nada buena, es un primer baile, una danza de conquista donde debe haber el mayor contacto visual posible y aunque jamás me quitaste los ojos de encima me pisaste demasiadas veces, necesitas ser más delicado, recuerda que a las mujeres nos gustan las cosas románticas. – Anotando la calificación del joven en la pizarra se dibujo un siete. – Lo siento, debes mejorar en tus elecciones, por eso te doy un siete. – Caminó lentamente hasta llegar frente al de Bulgaria. – Víctor, tu elección fue bastante buena, mantuviste el contacto visual durante toda la canción, no me pisaste una sola vez pero aún así debes relajarte un poco, parecías demasiado tenso y aunque tus movimientos eran elegantes en momentos fueron demasiado bruscos. – Siguiendo el procedimiento de los otros dos anotó la calificación antes de decírsela al mismo Krum. – Tienes un nueve, bastante bien.

-¡Y es así queridos estudiantes como culmina la primera prueba! Sé bien que falta una persona sin embargo hará esto dentro de un par de horas solamente frente a mí presencia. Por favor vayan a sus dormitorios. – El colegio parecía bastante decepcionado de no poder ver a esa persona misteriosa pero obedeciendo al director todos tomaron rumbos distintos hacia las diferentes salas comunes. Hermione esperó hasta quedar a solas con el director. – Bien señorita Granger, acompáñeme puesto que usted aún tiene un baile más. – Subieron nuevamente a la sala de los menesteres donde ya no había nada de lo que la castaña recordaba de hace unos momentos.

-Profesor, disculpe que haga esto pero ¿Podría regresar mi cabello a su color normal? No me siento demasiado bien llevándolo negro. – El profesor sonrío antes de cumplir la petición a la leona. Sin darse cuenta alguien más estaba ya en la sala, detrás de Hermione con un antifaz igualmente blanco, llevando el cabello corto en un tono rojo como el fuego como si formara parte de la familia Weasley, unos ojos chocolate, llevaba un saco que no permitía ver su complexión aunque parecía ser delgado. Tocó suavemente el hombro de la nuevamente castaña para llamar su atención.

-¿Me permitirías bailar contigo? – Hermione sintió algo extraño al escuchar esa pregunta, sentía haber escuchado esa voz antes, el acento se escuchaba un poco forzado…como si le costara pronunciar las r; observó fijamente los ojos de esa persona que esperaba atenta su respuesta y lo supo, supo quien era aunque su apariencia estuviera cambiada.

-¿Fleur? Así que eras tú la cuarta en unirte a esto. – Lo último lo dijo más para ella que para los otros dos presentes.

-Veo…que no es necesario que siga ocultando su identidad señorita Delacour. – Con un movimiento de varita, el cabello rubio cayó nuevamente sobre los hombros como una cascada de vida en color dorado cubriendo lentamente los hombros de marfil, los ojos volvieron a reflejar la profundidad del mar y la inmensidad del cielo, el saco fue retirado al igual que el antifaz ambos cayendo al suelo dejando al descubierto un cuerpo que llamaba su atención como la luz llama a las polillas, un cuerpo cubierto por un fino vestido negro, haciendo el contraste perfecto con esa piel tan pálida como la tiza, aquella persona no podía ser simplemente un cuarto de Veela, era el arte puro convertido en mujer. Fleur carraspeó intentando encontrar su voz original antes de hablar.

-¿Me pegmites? – Ofreció su mano para que la trigueña la tomara y así comenzar con la primera prueba, Hermione tomo con un poco de temor esa mano y al instante la música comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar. Era una canción conocida, era una canción muggle pero en una versión a piano, ¿Cuántas veces no había llorado Hermione con esa película? My heart will go on, solamente a piano. La francesa tomó a la otra delicadamente por la cintura mientras la veía directamente a los ojos, en ellos había un brillo especial que Hermione no pudo reconocer, la leona rodeo el cuello de marfil con sus brazos perdiéndose un momento en aquellos ojos sintiéndose totalmente extraña. – Sé que esto es gago pogque no es común que bailes con otga mujeg pego no quiego que me juzgues pog eso.

-Fleur yo no…- Hermione se calló por un instante intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. – es extraño, sí pero jamás te juzgaría por eso, eres una persona y tienes derecho a sentir. Yo…debo pedirte una disculpa. – Sus mejillas están ardiendo puesto que no es muy común tener que pedir perdón, su orgullo Gryffindor pocas veces se lo permite.

-¿Pog qué debegías? – Hablaban en susurros pero era suficiente para escucharse a la perfección dada la cercanía.

-Yo te juzgué mal desde un principio, cuando estás frente a todas tus amigas pareces una persona demasiado superficial, inclusive una de las personas más arrogantes que he conocido en mi vida pero ahora…eres diferente.

-Lo sé. – La chica de Beauxbatons sonrió tristemente. – Pocas pegsonas me conocen como gealmente soy, pego lo hago solamente paga guagdag las apagiencias, es difícil estag en un escuela paga señogitas cuando sabes que no podgas evitag que una de ellas te guste y pog eso intento mantenegme lo más alejada posible de todo el mundo sin embaggo mi condición de Veela hace que llame la atención mucho más de lo que deseagía. – Se quedan en silencio hasta que la canción termina, ninguna de las dos se ha sentido tan cómoda antes en la vida como en ese momento y no quieren que termine porque sin darse cuenta y sin que Fleur sepa quién es la persona que tiene entre sus brazos, ha surgido entre ellas algo muy especial pero ninguna sabe si esto es lo correcto.

-Para terminar, dele su calificación a la señorita Delacour. – Hermione se pone frente a ella sin saber bien que decir.

-La canción ha sido maravillosa, el baile también lo ha sido. – Pensándolo un poco sabe lo que tiene que decir. – Ha sido un placer bailar contigo Fleur. – Hace algunos movimientos con la varita hasta escribir un perfecto diez en el pizarrón mágico. – Calificación perfecta. No había de otra. - La francesa sonríe y eso hace sonrojar a su acompañante.

- El placeg ha sido todo mío. Y pog favog llamame Isabelle, pocas pegsonas conocen mi segundo nombge así como pocas me conocen gealmente y quiego que tú seas una de ellas. – Eso solamente aumenta el sonrojo de Hermione y una risa ligera como si fuera el viento mismo soplando en el verano llega a los oídos de la Gryffindor.

-Señorita Delacour debe irse por esta puerta, llegará a los jardines del castillo esto es para que nadie se entere de su identidad aún. – Fleur asiente y sale por la puerta indicada luego de ponerse nuevamente el uniforme de Beauxbatons. – Y usted señorita Granger venga conmigo, saldrá por las escaleras de mi despacho.

-¿Cómo es posible eso profesor?

-Bueno, supuse que muchas personas querrán saber su identidad y nos habrán seguido hasta aquí pero como usted sabrá la sala de los menesteres nos proporciona lo que necesitamos y para evitar ser descubiertos necesitamos más de una salida, ¿vamos? – Hermione ya con el uniforme de Hogwarts sale de la sala siguiendo a su director. Ha acabado la primera prueba y debe admitir que después de todo no resultó ser tan malo el torneo por un corazón.

* * *

**lunaticamalfoy:**Me alegra que te guste ^^ y espero que toda la historia sea de tu agrado, hacer un fic de esta parejita salió así como de la nada y ya que no hay demasiados espero contribuir un poco xD.

**blahys:**Claro que continuaré la historia aunque a veces me tarde un poco ten por seguro que no la abandonaré.

**Marcedhampir777: **Que bien tenerte por aquí xD mi obseción original era Harry Potter pero antes de ver anime jamás me hubiese imaginado escribir un fem pero aquí estoy, espero que te guste aunque mi forma de escribir aquí es muy diferente a Ojos de rubí pero creo que eso es bueno ^^**  
**

**LauraFlowi:**Yo odio a Ginny xD por eso en mis historias intento cambiar un poco su caracter. Sobre los de Durmstrang ahora no tengo los libros a la mano y me base en una página, recuerdo que Víctor juega para la selección de Bulgaria en el mundial de Quiddicht pero en esta página sale la ubicación del Instituto Durmstrang en Suecia o Noruega por eso tomé esa referencia ^^ pero gracias por la corrección.

**kotamae:**Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste ^^

**jaz-san: **Que bien que te guste ^^ yo también amo esta pareja que poco a poco se va conviritendo en una de mis favoritas de Harry Potter xD gracias por leer y espero que te siga agradando la trama.**  
**

**Zarland-black93: **No te preocupes no será demasiado largo pero tampoco pude hacerlo lo suficientemente corto para que fuera un one o un two, igual espero que te guste y que no sea tan largo como para aburrirte ^^**  
**

**Mai: **Espero que te siga gustando leerme, quiero ir poco a poco agrandando el espacio para esta pareja que es un tanto extraña pero no por eso deja de ser hermosa ^^ Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Si te ha gustado este cap. dejamelo saber en un RR**

_"Dime ángel de sonrisa eterna porque conmigo siempre eres tierna"._


	3. Semana II

**HOLA A TODOS, QUIERO AGRADECEROS POR SEGUIRME Y ESPERARME. AQUI TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE PUEDE RESULTAR EMPELAGOSO PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS xD. ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE QUE LE TOQUE EL WIWISHU? xD DISFRUTEN**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

SEMANA II

Hermione estaba un poco aturdida con todos los acontecimientos de la última semana, el castillo entero seguía intentando descubrir el secreto del torneo ¿quién era la chica misteriosa? La castaña evitaba a la mayor cantidad de personas que le fuera posible y de esa forma mantener a salvo su secreto, el lunes se aproximaba rápidamente trayendo consigo la segunda prueba, su nerviosismo aumentaba un poco cada minuto puesto que solo unas cuantas horas la separaban de iniciar una nueva semana sin embargo una pequeña parte de su ser deseaba que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido y no de una forma tan agónica para poder descubrir los lugares a donde sería llevaba por Harry, Ron y Víctor pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, quería saber a qué lugar sería llevada por Fleur Delacour. Desde aquel baile en la sala de los menesteres su mente no podía despegarse de aquella joven francesa de lindo acento, estaba confundida, su mente daba miles de vueltas sin encontrar una respuesta que pudiese explicarle lo que sentía, lo que sintió mientras bailo con ella, envuelta en una incomparable fragancia que las mismas rosas envidiarían, una esencia tan dulce y cálida sólo digna de un verdadero ángel y eso es lo que la leona odiaba, sentirse atraída por alguien en un torneo donde ella estaba por un error, por una mala broma de su mejor amiga pero no podía evitar recordar una y otra vez el calor emanando del cuerpo de Fleur, su mirada azul haciendo que abandonara aquella sala multiusos para sumergirla en el mar descubriendo miles de sensaciones que pronto la transportarían hasta el mismo cielo, dando vueltas entre nubes invisibles a la vista de los demás, tocando la piel nívea de aquella Veela mientras era sostenida por la misma en un abrazo demasiado confortable, jamás se hubiese imaginado que ella guardara un secreto sobre sus preferencias, podía imaginarse en su lugar, rodeada todo el tiempo de las más encantadoras brujas del mundo sin poder evitar sentir una atracción que quizá estaba mal y por eso trataba de encerrarse bajo llave en el cuarto más obscuro del mundo, donde las negras tinieblas pudiesen acabar con sus pensamientos pero por mala suerte su belleza heredada le impedía ocultarse por mucho tiempo y aún así con el miedo a ser rechazada por una perfecta desconocida había accedido a abrir su corazón para mostrarse como realmente era, Isabelle Delacour. Hermione no la odiaba, ya no, lo que detestaba con toda su alma era haber cedido a lo que ella juró jamás haría, no sentía amor pero era indudable que un nuevo sentimiento completamente desconocido surgió en su corazón aquella noche solamente ante la presencia de ella y Dumbledore, esta vez su corazón hablaba más fuerte que su razón y aunque intentaba no escucharlo era imposible no hacerlo, cada que veía esa sonrisa al otro lado del gran comedor algo dentro de ella rugía como el león de Gryffindor.

LUNES: HARRY

Y ahí estaba, nuevamente junto al profesor Dumbledore bajando las escaleras ante la vista atenta de todos los alumnos, Harry la esperaba al pie de la escalera para dirigirse hacia ese lugar secreto, el pobre chico estaba realmente nervioso y ella no lo estaba menos pero intentaba aparentar, era su mejor amigo, siempre le había contado todo y cuando más necesitaba confesarle algo no podía porque él era parte de eso mismo. El pelinegro tomó delicadamente la mano de Hermione para ayudarle a bajar los últimos peldaños, caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a un carruaje tirado por los "caballos de la muerte" invisibles aún a la vista de la chica, llegaron a un lugar prácticamente desierto, en medio había una vieja lata de soda, ambos comprendieron que era un transportador, el ministerio estaba al tanto del torneo llevado a cabo en Hogwarts y por este motivo no habría problema alguno al transportarse por ese medio, no tardaron demasiado en aparecer en lo que Hermione reconoció inmediatamente como el Valle Godric, era de suponerse que la llevaría ahí puesto que en ese lugar Harry había pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, el sol se mostraba imponente en lo más alto del cielo cuando llegaron, caminaron en silencio como si fueran una pareja de prometidos.

-Sé que te preguntarás por qué te he traído aquí. La respuesta es bastante simple pero a la vez complicada, todas las chicas que me conocen a excepción de Hermione me ven solamente como el Elegido, el niño que vivió, el salvador del mundo mágico pero nadie se detiene un momento a ver todo lo que he vivido, a nadie le importa saber quién es Harry Potter más allá de todos los nombres que se me puedan dar, nadie se detiene a observar al chico que soy. – La castaña sonrió llena de ternura ante ese joven que probablemente sólo ella conocía. – Te he traído aquí ya que en este lugar he vivido las pocas cosas que recuerdo con mis padres aunque eso signifique recordar cuando mueren, aquí es donde ellos descansan en su sepulcro de paz y gloria, ellos dieron su vida por mí, quiero compartir todo esto contigo porque sólo así podrás verme como realmente soy. – La chica tenía ganas de gritarle que sabía quién era, sabía todo sobre él y lo quería infinitamente como su mejor amigo, no quería que el joven se siguiera lastimando al recordar momentos tan dolorosos ahora que todo había acabado pero ahí estaban, en medio de un pequeño restaurante platicando sobre anécdotas divertidas, escuchando como el moreno le relataba las historias que pasaron juntos y ella reía al recordarlas también, habían pasado ya más de seis años desde el día en que se conocieron en aquel tren pero la trigueña no podía quererle más que a un amigo aunque no podían negar que serían la pareja perfecta a la vista de casi todo el mundo mágico. Era tiempo de regresar al castillo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando llegaron a su destino, se detuvieron al llegar al pie de las escaleras que conducían al retrato de la dama gorda, Potter depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica y subió rápidamente las escaleras ocultando el pequeño sonrojo que tenía. El director del colegio llegó junto a la trigueña para ayudarla a llegar a la sala común ya con su apariencia real.

MARTES: RON

La mañana era templada cuando la castaña bajó a desayunar con el uniforme de Hogwarts perfectamente bien colocado y con su mochila al hombro aunque no asistiría a ninguna clase, al llegar al lado de sus amigos Harry estaba un poco sonrosado mientras contaba a los hermanos pelirrojos como le había ido, el mismo pelirrojo se mostraba sumamente nervioso y traía puesto un horrendo traje marrón que seguramente había estado en la familia Weasley por más de cuatro generaciones, Hermione no necesitó más para desear el fin de ese día pero por algo Ronald estaba dentro del torneo, quizá había algo muy dentro de él que pudiese ser compatible con ella.

-¿A dónde la vas a llevar? – La voz de la menor de los Weasley llamó la atención de Hermione.

-Es una sorpresa hermanita. – Ron seguía comiendo su desayuno como si después de eso el mundo se acabara.

Fue sólo instante, sólo por una milésima de segundo una mirada azul se poso sobre una mirada miel, un contacto que podría ser insignificante para los demás pero no para la dueña de los ojos chocolate, recordó una vez más el suave contacto de esa piel blanquecina contra la suya, el suave calor invadiendo su cuerpo a través de unos cuantos centímetros de piel compartida para al terminar aquel baile dejara la sensación de vació y ardor como si aquellas manos hubiesen dejado huellas de fuego por donde anteriormente habían regalado una caricia. Su plato se encontraba lleno aún mientras sus pensamientos divagaban por un mundo de cascadas doradas y cielos infinitos.

-Hermione. ¿Te encuentras bien? – La voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos logrando apenas asentir con la cabeza, pocas personas quedaban a su alrededor, el gran comedor estaba casi vacío, era tarde y ella debía arreglarse para ir con Ronald Billius Weasley a un lugar secreto.

El chico pelirrojo la había llevado a las Tres Escobas en un día bastante bello como para mantenerse dentro de un local como ese donde el ambiente se sentía bastante frío al ser los únicos dos dentro de él, Ron estaba tan nervioso que no había articulado palabra alguna, entre los dos había un silencio demasiado incómodo, de vez en cuando daban un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla hasta que por fin el Gryffindor sacó un poco de valor para dirigirle la palabra a una castaña bastante impacientada por la actitud de su compañero.

-Te he traído aquí porque en este lugar en donde he compartido más risas con mis amigos y he pasado momentos bastante gratos al igual que quiero pasarlos contigo. – Al menos su explicación había sido aceptable pero luego de eso el silencio volvió a invadirlos y así era siempre inclusive siendo amigos, sino estaban en silencios incómodos estaban discutiendo por alguna cosa realmente insignificante, las excepciones eran cuando la trigueña ayudaba a sus amigos con los deberes de alguna asignatura. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que ambos se hartaran de la situación y decidieran regresar a Hogwarts, la tristeza se notaba en Ron quien estaba decepcionado de no poder hablar de algo.

MIÉRCOLES: DESCANSO MERECIDO

La presión comenzaba a hacer estragos en Hermione quien poco a poco perdía la cordura, necesitaba decírselo a alguien de confianza, que no fueran sus amigos, mismos que estaban en el torneo; eso dejaba una sola opción de cabello pelirrojo, la misma persona que la había metido en este embrollo tenía que ser la que se regodeara al saber que su malévolo plan había funcionado. Esperó hasta que ella terminara de practicar Quiddicht, regresó junto con Ron y Harry como era costumbre pero de inmediato los tres percibieron el aura de nerviosismo que albergaba a la castaña. Se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea de una sala común prácticamente vacía, su mirada se posó en los orbes de Ginny en el justo momento en el cual cruzó la abertura del retrato de la dama gorda.

-¿Sucede algo Herm? – El pelinegro se acerco a zancadas hasta donde se encontraba su amiga desde hace años pero la vista de la trigueña aún seguía fija en su mejor amiga, había parado en seco su caminata siendo presa de un nerviosismo aún mayor, lentamente recuperó el control de su cuerpo para caminar hasta quedar frente a la joven Weasley.

-Tengo que decirte algo. – Ginny asintió mostrando su preocupación por la castaña. Caminaron hasta llegar a las inmediaciones del castillo en un total silencio el cual causaba el incremento en la preocupación de Ginebra Weasley.

-¿Qué sucede? – En estos momentos Hermione no tenía cabeza para ordenar todos sus pensamientos y menos cuando sus sentimientos comenzaban a derrumbar todas las barreras que con un gran esfuerzo ella había construido.

-¿Por qué me metiste en esto? Te juro que esto no estaba en mi plan de vida. Ahora no sé qué hacer Ginny. Estoy en un juego tonto donde no puedo controlar absolutamente nada. ¡Dime que hacer! – La cara de la pelirroja denotaba la enorme confusión que las palabras de su amiga le habían causado.

-¿A qué te refieres Herm? – La trigueña suspiró mientras se sentó en el húmedo pasto frente al lago.

-Estoy en el torneo por un corazón. – Los ojos de la ojiverde se abrieron en demasía.

-Pero…

-No me digas que no fuiste tú quién introdujo mi nombre en el cáliz ese día cuando caminaste firme hasta llegar al frente. – Ginny imitó a su amiga y se sentó junto a ella.

-Bueno, si fui yo pero…jamás pensé que fueras tú el centro de atención de los tres colegios de magia que existen. Así que por eso desaparecías junto con el profesor Dumbledore antes de que comenzara cada evento ¿no?

-Así es y antes de que corras a decírselo a medio mundo mágico, prométeme que esto quedará únicamente entre nosotras. En algún momento deberé hacerlo por lo menos a tu hermano y a Harry ya que ellos forman parte de esto.

-Tocando ese tema, ¿no puedes ser un poco más bondadosa con Ronald?

-¿Crees que debería serlo? – Recordó los pisotones de ese primer baile además de la incomodidad de ambos en aquella cita, al parecer Harry y Ron comenzaban a pelear por ella ya que el pobre chico Weasley alardeaba demasiado sobre cosas que realmente no sucedieron como que en la cita había estado a punto de besarle, él creía que el corazón en disputa era el de su adorada Fleur sin aceptar cualquier explicación que le demostrara lo contrario por más verdadera que fuera. – Ron es demasiado brusco para una chica, di que no le he puesto una calificación más baja del siete y con lo de la cita no creo ponerle algo mejor. Él está bien como mi amigo y aún así peleamos constantemente.

-Tienes razón. – Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos hasta que de pronto la mirada de la pelirroja se llenó con un brillo extraño, se giró inmediatamente hasta quedar de frente a Hermione. - ¿Quién es ese galán misterioso? ¿Ya lo conoces? Quiero que me cuentes todo Hermione Jane Granger.

-Bueno…-dudó en si hacerlo o no. Ginny era su mejor amiga pero ella misma estaba confundida sin embargo tenía que hablarlo con alguien o si no estallaría en mil pedazos. Fleur había confiado en ella al decirle su secreto más profundo, ella confiaba en Ginny pero era un secreto demasiado bueno, podría ser el chisme del año en Hogwarts, probablemente la francesa fuera expulsada de su colegio por ser diferente y todo sería culpa de ella. – yo…

-Vamos Hermione, no se lo diré a nadie. – Se arriesgaría a arruinarle la vida a la rubia.

-No es un él Ginny. – Los ojos de la mencionada se abrieron como platos. – Es una chica de Beauxbatons. – La sorpresa de la menor de los Weasley aumentó, no podía articular palabra alguna. – Es…es…- Las estudiantes de magia provenientes de Francia salieron a los terrenos, la pelirroja intentaba descubrir cual de todas ellas podía ser la persona que buscaba, lentamente Fleur se acercó a ellas separándose de las demás que la veían un poco confundidas pero sin importarle se dirigió a la castaña con un libro en la mano sin embargo esta vez no era el libro de Hermione sino uno distinto, de un autor muggle, quizá un libro de poesía.

-Toma, esto es tuyo. – La trigueña tomó el libro con manos temblorosas, estaban en frente de Ginny.

-Este libro no es mío. – Ginny observaba atenta a ambas dándose cuenta del ligero rubor que ahora cubría las mejillas de su mejor amiga y el casi imperceptible color en las de la chica de Francia.

-Lo sé, es un gegalo, Hegmione quisega disculpagme pog mi actitud de antes pego me sentía un poco incómoda en este colegio puesto que casi nunca salía de Beauxbatons excepto paga las vacaciones de vegano, espego puedas pegdonagme. – La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa amable para luego seguir explicando. – Cuando has olvidado tus libgos me he dado cuenta de que son muggles y aunque no fue sencillo conseguir uno, ojalá te guste. Es poesía. – Luego de eso Fleur regresó con sus compañeras al interior del castillo después de todo hacia un poco de frío.

-Y yo que pensaba que era la chica más arrogante del mundo. – El comentario de Ginny hizo reír a la castaña. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Hermione seguía riendo hasta luego de unos minutos pudo contenerse.

-Eso parece, hasta que la conoces. – Y sin darse cuenta había revelado a su mejor amiga la verdad sobre esa cuarta persona, ambas entraron al castillo para dirigirse a la sala común donde Harry y Ron seguían discutiendo sobre a quién le había ido mejor en la cita con la chica misteriosa, la ojimel simplemente los ignoró y fue a sentarse frente al reconfortante calor de la chimenea para comenzar a leer aquel regalo. Buscó el titulo o el autor en la portada pero no encontró nada que le indicara de que libro se podía tratar, lo abrió lentamente encontrándose con una gran sorpresa, no era un libro impreso sino escrito a mano, el autor no era para nada muggle sino más bien tenía una cuarta parte de sangre Veela recorriendo sus venas. La caligrafía era inconfundible, eran poemas escritos por Fleur Delacour.

JUEVES: VIKTOR

El mar había sido el destino de esa cita, una inmensa playa solitaria donde podían conversar acompañados del sonidos de las olas, la conversación era bastante buena pero había un inconveniente en todo esto, para salir del lugar debían volar en escoba y la castaña aborrecía las alturas, por lo tanto también volar. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que terminase su cita cuando el búlgaro decidió explicarle la razón por la que había escogido ese lugar.

-El océano en tan desconocido como el universo, nadie sabe realmente cuan profundo es, nadie se ha atrevido a explorarlo por el miedo que causa el no tener controladas las cosas allá en la oscuridad pero no por eso deja de ser uno de los paisajes más hermosos del planeta, aunque tenga enormes bestias como los tiburones y las rayas sigue siendo hermoso porque todo está en equilibrio constante, aunque sufra tormentas, huracanes y maremotos que lo hacen enfurecer, por unos días se vuelve letal después regresa a esa calma. Es como nosotros, podemos ser tan profundos y desconocidos que sólo algunas personas se aventuran a conocernos realmente, podemos dejarnos llevar por los sentimientos violentos por las tormentas y problemas que llegan a nuestra vida pero luego de unos días todo vuelve a su lugar. En parte es como el amor, muchos tienen miedo a sentirlo porque quieren controlar lo que tiene vida propia, intentar domar a los sentimientos pero debemos entender que ellos son tan incontrolables como el viento.

La retirada del lugar fue algo brusca y la trigueña sufrió un par de mareos ligeros pero sobrevivió, estaba complacida con las atenciones del joven Krum pero aún ansiaba que las horas siguieran su curso y que por fin llegara el viernes.

VIERNES: FLEUR

Desde muy temprano ambas chicas ya estaban levantadas, los nervios estaban a flor de piel cuando bajaron a desayunar, si bien Hermione tenía una ventaja estaba inclusive más nerviosa que la chica Delacour, Ginny podía sentir el aura que rodeaba a la trigueña, no la había visto así de nerviosa en ninguna de las citas anteriores y ahora que sabía quién era había algo que no le cuadraba, quizá su mejor amiga sentía, o comenzaba a hacerlo, algo por la francesa. Tal vez en algún momento la ayudaría a decírselo a los chicos porque después de todo Ginny era su mejor amiga y estaría con ella siempre además de que la ojimel era guapa y la ojiazul ni se diga. Inclusive al final podría ayudarla a dar el paso final. Cuando Hermione se encontró frente a frente con Isabelle sus nervios bajaron, estaba segura mientras tuviera el cambio físico como en ese momento, caminaron despacio hasta el carruaje conducido por los caballos de la muerte, iban en silencio pero esta vez no era como con Ron, ambas parecían cómodas estando simplemente juntas, pronto llegaron a lo que parecía un bosque pero pronto la trigueña descubrió que era más como un parque escondido, se adentraron un poco y como era de suponer se encontraba desierto más había variedad de flores de todos los colores imaginables, los árboles frondosos daban sombra del calor abrazador alzándose verdes mientras el viento ligero mece sus copas, el sonido de un riachuelo llega desde algunos metro al frente cuando desemboca en un pequeña y hermosa cascada que refleja los rayos solares descomponiéndolos y así proyectar un majestuoso arcoíris, un pequeño puente cruzaba el lago que se formaba en medio del parque donde algunos cisnes se deslizaban radiantes sobre el agua cristalina.

-Solía venig aquí con mis padges cuando ega niña, aquí los veía felices, aquí songeían pego un día el ministegio lo ocultó, no estoy muy seguga del pogque, pocas veces veníamos a Inglategga sólo paga disfgutar de esto pego cuando lo ocultagon ya no pudiegon encontgaglo y en Fgancia se volviegon un tanto fgíos, ahoga poco es lo que songíen, hoy tenía la espeganza de podeg tgaegte aquí y pog suegte a pesag de su apagiencia sigue estando igual que como lo gecuegdo. – Hermione se había concentrado tanto en el paisaje donde Fleur parecía un ángel mientras sus cabellos verdaderamente parecían oro a la luz del sol meciéndose con el viento que en el momento en que una inocente araña bajó del árbol detrás de ella y se pasó a milímetros de su rostro en el descenso, pegó el grito más grande de toda su vida, estaba actuando como Ron. Por primera vez escuchó la risa de la ojiazul libre, sólo su risa llenó sus oídos pero pronto la vergüenza la invadió y sus mejillas tomaron el color del cabello Weasley.

-No te rías. ¿Qué tal si es hija de aragog? – La suave risa se convirtió en una gran sonrisa.

-No tengo la más gemota idea de quien sea agagog. – Escuchar esa última palabra fue extraño para ambas, demasiadas g es una palabra tan corta. – Disculpa mi acento, aún me falta puliglo un poco.

-Tengo una idea. He estado en Francia un par de veces y a mí me hace falta pulir mi francés así que tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con tu acento y tú con el mío ¿te parece? – La francesa asintió ligeramente pero realmente dejaron el tema de lado, disfrutaron de un pequeño día de campo, hablaban animadamente intentando conocerse un poco más con la barrera que significaba el anonimato de Hermione.

-Al pagecer el ministegio ocultó este pagque paga que sólo las pegsonas que tuviegan un amog inmenso hacia alguien más pudiese encontgarlo y cgeo que pude haceglo pogque amo a mis padges y quisiega veglos felices nuevamente. – Hermione sonrió comprensica al ver la tristeza en aquellos ojos azules detrás de los cuales se encontraba el mar de Fleur donde parecía llevarse a cabo una pequeña tormenta que alteraba un poco aquella calma, la trigueña no pudo evitar acariciar la piel de la mejilla expuesta y nívea, se sentía cálida y tersa, el deseo de seguir acariciando a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella se hizo fuerte, Isabelle la veía con una dulzura que nunca pudo haberse imaginado apreciar en esos ojos y menos que esa mirada fuera dirigida a ella, quería que el tiempo se detuviera por siempre dejándolas ahí, juntas, escondidas en medio de la belleza que aunque fuera demasiada nada se comparaba a Fleur.

-Yo…- Quería decirle quién era y arriesgarse al rechazo rotundo pero no podía seguir con ese peso sobre la espalda, así que se armó de valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, si quería realmente llegar a algo más, si quería realmente creer en el amor espontaneo debía empezar con toda la honestidad posible y eso significaba que no fuera una cita a ciegas para la Veela. – Quiero decirte quién soy sin esperar más y espero que no me juzgues por eso.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…- La castaña miró atenta a la otra pero negó con la cabeza.

-Yo soy…

-Hegmione. – La mencionada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ella lo sabía y aún así estaba ahí, dirigiéndole nuevamente la mirada dulce que la hacía sentir en las nubes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Desde el momento en que pise Hogwagts y te vi pog pgimega vez me gustaste y me odié pog eso, así que decidí tomag una actitud aspega contigo y así evitag cualquier inconveniente. Yo no intgoduje mu nombge en el cáliz sino más bien mis amigas, cuando empezagon a mencionag a los chicos supe que segías tú el cogazón en disputa, después de todo ellos son tus amigos y deben quegerte mucho si han estado juntos desde el inicio, lo de Krum me di cuenta cuando ellos llegagon que le sucedió lo mismo que a mí, la pgegunta en todo esto es ¿pog qué has decidido decigme tu nombre sólo a mí? Si se los hubiegas dicho a los demás todo el castillo ya estagía entegado de tu identidad.

-Bueno yo…-el nerviosismo la había atacado sin antecedente alguno. Suspiró. – Creo que esto funcionaría mejor si pudiéramos conocernos libremente si tú lo sabías puesto que la primera vez que te vi algo se movió creo…creo que me gustas. – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¿Eso quiege decig que tengo una ventaja? – La castaña sonrió. – Es mejog volveg ya ha anochecido.

SABADO: EVALUACIÓN.

Todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en el gran comedor esperando la llegada de la chica misteriosa puesto que sus cuatro pretendientes ya se encontraban ahí, todo el mundo intentaba adivinar quién era el chico de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos tal vez grises, parecía la descripción de Malfoy excepto que él estaba ahí también. El profesor entró en compañía de la chica. Se acomodó frente a los chicos para dar su nota en la segunda prueba pero se sorprendió de ver ahí a la chica que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a robarle el sueño.

-Bien comencemos con el señor Potter.

-Harry, ha estado muy bien, me ha gustado el lugar, tu motivo también sólo que te has contradicho un poco, quieres mostrarme tu lado normal pero me has narrado tus aventuras como salvador así que te doy un nueve. – Con un movimiento la calificación quedo marcada.

-Señor Weasley de un paso al frente.

-Ronald, el lugar no ha sido el mejor para una primera cita por decirlo de alguna manera, tu motivo ha sido bueno pero debes ser un poco más seguro. – Pensando un poco en Ginny suspiró. – Tienes un ocho.

-Señor Krum.

-Víktor. Me ha gustado todo excepto volar en escoba ha sido un poco brusco. Tienes un nueve punto cinco. Hubiese sido un diez para alguien que le guste volar. Lo siento. – El chico le hizo una reverencia antes de regresar a su lugar.

-Termine por favor.

-Personaje misterioso. – Ambas sonrieron un poco. – Me ha gustado el lugar a donde me ha llevado y la explicación también, lamento el incidente de la araña, normalmente no les temo. – Fleur intentó controlarse pero terminó riéndose en compañía de la morena al igual que Ginny quien no podía imaginarse a su amiga corriendo por una araña. – Tiene diez. – así terminó la segunda semana del torneo del amor en donde Fleur Isabelle Delacour llevaba la ventaja con calificación perfecta, seguida de cerca por Víktor y luego Harry pero aunque lograran superarla en calificación llevaba la delantera en el corazón de Hermione.

* * *

**lacroixmich:** Me asustaste al principio, de verdad creí que no te había gustado pero me alegra saber que si xD Gracias por leer.

**kotamae: **Para la última prueba tendremos que esperar y saber si ambas darán ese paso. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero lo siga haciendo.**  
**

**Zarland-black93:** Es que Dumbledore es un crack xD y sabe todo lo que pasa en el mundo mágico xD Así que ya sabremos porque debe ser así.

**nasdira: **Claro que la seguiré, no pienso abandonar mis historias aunque a veces tarde un poco prometo actualizar sin dejarlas botadas en un rincón.**  
**

**MarceDhampir777: **Me alegra que leas mis locas historias que son infinitamente diferentes la una de la otra, a decir verdad jamás había imaginado escribir un fem de Harry Potter y mucho menos de esta pareja pero aquí estoy escribiendo de Harry y de esta pareja xD**  
**

**lunaticamalfoy: **Con este fic estoy intentando romper un poco los estereotipos de Fleur, donde se ha quedado como la chica fría y arrogante que odia Hogwarts y no le importa que medio mundo se entere, así que decidí darle una razón de ser y mostrar el lado tierno y romantico de la rubia. Gracias por aventurarte en una historia tan extremadamente loca que espero sea de su agrado.**  
**

**Mai: **Dumbledore es el viejito cool del mundo mágico xD Ya se darán cuenta de que trama algo. Aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te guste.**  
**

**jaz-san: **De un tiempo acá me he obsesionado con Fleur y que mejor que relacionarla con mi otro personaje favorito. Ya veremos que sale e intentaré dejar otro como regalo de Navidad y Año nuevo pero si no puedo será lo más pronto posible.**  
**

**unregistered reader: **Espero no haber tardado mucho y por que hay muy pocos fics de esta parejita me he animado a escribir tal vez luego siga contribuyendo con esta pareja pero ya veremos.**  
**

**LauraFlowi:**Por eso escogí a esos tres chicos por ser tan diferentes uno del otro y así poder plasmar mejor las actitudes de cada uno al igual que su personalidad. Gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado.

* * *

**PARA QUIENES QUISIERON QUE LES TOCARA EL WIWISHU...**

**WI WISHU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WI WISHU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR¡ xDD**

**SI LES HA GUSTADO DEJENMELO SABER A TRAVES DE UN RR**

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y FELICES FIESTAS.

* * *

**_"Cabellos de oro, ojos de mar azul, dime ángel porque has venido tú"._


	4. Semana III Parte I

**Pues luego de un largo rato sin actualizar me paso de nuevo por aquí para dejarles un capitulo mini U_U# pero es lo que hay, mi insipiración para esta historia se escapa con las citas de Ronald Weasley, pero bueno igual espero les guste la primera parte de la semana de las preguntas xD pidan porque la inspiración regrese pronto y me tendrán rápido por aquí.**

* * *

SEMANA III 20 PREGUNTAS

LUNES: RON

El Sol apenas podía divisarse tras el horizonte, la luz invadía de forma pasmosa el castillo de Hogwarts despertando sutilmente a cada uno de los estudiantes albergados en aquellos muros de piedra, lentamente cada habitante dejó su cama tibia para bajar a desayunar, la emoción del torneo aún seguía presente, cuando Fleur y compañía entraron al gran comedor todas la miradas de los varones se posaron una vez más sobre ellas como era costumbre cada vez que entraban o salían de algún lado sin embargo ahora todo era diferente, aquella mirada celeste únicamente buscaba desesperada unos ojos de color miel, cuando posaba su mirada sobre ellos un leve sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro y un casi imperceptible tono rojizo invadía sus mejillas, intentaba sentarse de tal manera que pudiera observarla de manera constante sin que pareciera demasiado obvio, Hermione hacía exactamente lo mismo, era su juego, las risillas de complicidad a veces se escapaban siguiendo invisibles para los demás excepto para la pelirroja Weasley quien se divertía observándolas, ninguno de los chicos prestaba demasiada atención y Ginny era lo suficientemente astuta para mantener una conversación sobre el Quiddicht y ver a la rubia al mismo tiempo.

-¿Hermione? – Ron estaba intentando llamar la atención de su amiga desde hace varios minutos. – Hermione. – La aludida comenzaba a ser más obvia pues no despegaba su mirada de la blonda. - ¡Hermione! – No fue sino hasta ese momento en el cual la castaña reaccionó a la voz de su mejor amigo, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigos que la veían con preocupación excepto la menor de los Weasley obviamente.

-¿Qué sucede Ron? – Sus mejillas habían adquirido un color escarlata brillante, su vista se centró en el plato que tenía enfrente, se había perdido una vez más en esos ojos azules.

-¿A quién miras con tanto afán? – La trigueña casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabaza.

-A…a nadie. – Su nerviosismo aumentaba, se había puesto en la mira ella sola.

-Sí, claro. Vamos Hermione se qué alguien te gusta. – En los ojos del chico eran notorios unos ligeros celos.

-Déjala en paz Ronald, ¿para qué quieres que te diga? ¿Para luego burlarte de ella? – La menor tomó la mano del corazón en disputa y la llevó fuera del castillo para poder conversar tranquilamente.

-Gracias Ginny, de la que me salvaste. – Se sentaron en el mismo árbol en donde siempre lo hacían.

-No creas que te has salvado del todo Hermione Jane Granger – A pesar de las palabras dichas por su amiga se notaba a leguas que no iba a regañarla o algo parecido sino más bien darle consejo. - ¿Qué sientes por ella?

-¿A qué te refieres? – La castaña se puso nerviosa en el mismo instante en el cual la pregunta llegó a sus oídos. ¿Qué sentía realmente por aquella rubia proveniente de Francia? No estaba segura. Creía que solamente le gustaba pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se trataba de algo mucho más fuerte, algo que jamás imaginó sentir por alguien, tal vez estaba enamorada o quizá fuera simple atracción.

-A mí no me engañas Herms, se nota a leguas que te gusta, se la pasan mirándose durante todo el almuerzo pero "aparentan" pero estos días al parecer están perdiendo la cabeza inclusive Ron comienza a darse cuenta, quizá no sepa a quién miras con certeza porque bueno…nadie imagina que tus miradas vayan dirigidas a cierta rubia. – Las mejillas de la mayor se tornaron de un intenso color escarlata, Ginny tenía razón se estaba dejando llevar pero es que por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar caer en aquel juego peligroso donde los ojos azules la invitaban a mirarlos por un instante, por un momento que lentamente se convertía en minutos y si por ella fuera en horas.

-No estoy segura de lo que siento pero sé que esto jamás lo había sentido con nadie en mi vida, cuando estamos juntas el tiempo pasa volando y quisiera que por un momento se detuviera, ella no es como yo creía, es tierna, comprensiva inclusive me atrevo a decir que muy romántica, le encanta la poesía y… - Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Vaya, creo que te ha pegado fuerte pero no puedo creer aún que esa francesa superficial y fría pueda ser todo lo que tú dices que es. – La pelirroja aún la observaba deliberando si su amiga en verdad comenzaba a sentir algo más que simple atracción física, recordaba haber jugado con varios chicos anteriormente pero perderse en los ojos de alguien como la hacia la trigueña…definitivamente no, Fleur también la veía con un brillo especial en los ojos, su mirada se suavizaba cuando encontraba los ojos de Hermione, sus mejillas tomaban un ligero color escarlata imperceptible para todos pero ella Ginebra Molly Weasley estaba poniendo demasiada atención en ellas como para dejarlo pasar por alto.

-Sí, eso creo. Sólo ansío que llegue nuestra próxima "cita". Pero creo que ahora en lo que debo concentrarme es en tu hermano, debo prepararme mentalmente porque tú sabes…nuestros encuentros anteriores no han sido de lo mejor y ya no sé que esperar del día de hoy. – Ambas chicas rieron un poco antes de decidirse regresar al castillo, Hermione subió directamente hasta la sala de los menesteres donde encontraría a su pelirrojo amigo en un par de horas sin embargo quería estar sola algunos minutos antes de eso, quería reflexionar sobre la pregunta de su mejor amiga. ¿Qué sientes por ella? No podía negarse por mucho más tiempo que en definitiva comenzaba a sentir algo más fuerte por la rubia, mientras meditaba cambió el largo de su cabello y también lo hizo lacio, sus ojos esta vez eran azules, se encontraba en lo que era su habitación muggle, estaba tan centrada en sus propios pensamientos que no notó el instante en el que el director de la escuela entró y se poso tras ella par luego tocarle el hombro ligeramente. Su apariencia física estaba completamente terminada pero su voz aún seguía siendo la misma, faltaba muy poco para la llegada del pelirrojo y lo que probablemente sería un desastre total en las citas con el pelirrojo.

-¿Está lista señorita Granger? – La castaña asintió lentamente, por indicación de Dumbledore cerró los ojos pues necesitaban que la sala cambiara de apariencia sin que ellos tuvieran la necesidad de salir de ella mientras esto ocurría, cuando la trigueña abrió nuevamente los ojos lo que vio le agrado bastante, el espacio era más amplio que su misma recámara, en el centro había una pequeña mesa con algunos bocadillos por si les daba hambre a los dos jóvenes mientras el juego duraba. Una libreta en el lugar que tomaría Ron para que pudiera escribir lo que le parecía importante y ver si de esa manera podía descubrir a la chica enmascarada. En una esquina cubierta por las sombras se sentaría el director para contar las preguntas hechas por el joven y también por ella, claro está. Hermione tomó su lugar mientras se ponía el antifaz de color blanco, suspiró antes de disponerse a esperar pues algo le decía que su amigo llegaría tarde. Quince minutos después de la hora acordada un desaliñado joven entró por la puerta de la sala de los menesteres con un notorio sonrojo sin embargo a consecuencia de todo eso simplemente se sentó en donde debía para iniciar un ataque de preguntas sin tomar en cuenta que cada una de esas contaría. Cuestiones como por ejemplo: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Llegue muy tarde? Oh lo siento, ¿quieres decir algo no es cierto? ¿Me veo muy agitado? O ¿Me veo bien? Cinco preguntas desperdiciadas, al menos así la castaña podría salir del embrollo más rápido y eso ya era un consuelo.

-Respondiendo tus preguntas Ron, si estoy bien, gracias. Solamente tardaste un poco no le des más importancia. – Sin embargo para ella si importaban esos pequeños detalles puesto que no quería que en algún momento en el cual tuvieran una cita el pelirrojo la hiciera esperar a menos que se tratara de un asunto mayor. – Te ves bien, tu cabello solamente se ha despeinado un poco pero mejor empecemos. – La chica intentó relajarse sabiendo que esa era la cita más desesperante que tendría en toda la semana pues ahora el estrés tenía por nombre Ronald Weasley.

-Claro, ¿Me dirás tu nombre? – Ella rió, si quería gastar sus preguntas de esa manera por ella estaba bien.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? – Él la veía como suplicante pero ella no cedería tan fácilmente.

-Son reglas del torneo Ronald. ¿No lo sabías? – Ahí iba su primera pregunta y es que resulta difícil sentarte a la mesa con alguien a quien conoces desde hace años, que te ha contado una parte de su vida y la otra la has vivido a su lado, e intentar descubrir algo que jamás hayas notado durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿La verdad? No. – Al parecer el pobre chico no se daba cuenta de que formulaba preguntas sin pensarlo y que estas contaban una tras otra dentro de las veinte preguntas. – Pero volviendo al tema… ¿Te he visto antes?

-Sí. – Respondió con una diminuta sonrisa, iba a formular su pregunta cuando fue interrumpida.

-¿Eres Lavander? – Para ese momento el pelirrojo ya se encontraba atacando los bocadillos sin prestar atención a la libreta junto a él. – Pero seguramente no sea así porque siempre la he visto durante las pruebas, al menos durante la primera puesto que la pasada, bueno…ya sabes. Pero tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien, ¿eres Fleur Delacour?

-¿Perdón? – ¿De dónde rayos Ronald sacaba eso? Ella por más transformaciones físicas que sufriera jamás podría compararse con la belleza de cabellos rubios.

-¿Si eres ella? – El chico parecía un poco confundido.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? – Bueno, tenía que gastar sus preguntas y hacer que su amigo hiciera lo mismo.

-¿No debería hacerlo?

-No lo sé, fuiste tú quién entró al concurso sabiendo que tendrías que enamorar a alguien sin conocerle realmente ¿o no? – Comenzaba a perder la paciencia puesto que esa no era una de sus virtudes más desarrolladas.

-Así es pero aún no respondes mi pregunta ¿o sí?

-No, ¿en verdad crees que sea Fleur Delacour?

-Bueno, tus ojos son azules como los de ella, tienes el cabello igual de largo aunque castaño pero seguramente es por los hechizos que el profesor Dumbledore te aplicó para cambiarte un poco. ¿Me equivoco?

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. – Ella en definitiva se divertía con la situación.

-¿Eso es una respuesta? – Ron seguía estando más entretenido comiendo que prestando atención a lo que debía.

-¿Tu qué crees? – Le faltaban pocas preguntas al ojiverde pero la trigueña no podría estar más desesperada.

-Pues no lo sé, sigo creyendo que eres la rubia pero como no quieres decirme nada mejor preguntaré otra cosa. – Al menos esa era una buena idea. - ¿Eres de Hogwarts?

-Sí, lo soy por eso nos hemos visto anteriormente.

-Cierto. – Nuevamente el chico Weasley la interrumpía y eso molestaba a la castaña pues no siempre puedes interrumpir a tu pareja, necesitaba hablar y ser escuchada de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía. - 17¿A qué casa perteneces? – Pregunta difícil de contestar pues si daba demasiada información podría estar en problemas.

-Gryffindor, igual que tú. – Esperaba que Ronald la descubriera enseguida más debía entender que el otro chico era de mente lenta y debía darle tiempo para comprender lo sucedido.

-Bueno eso me da una ventaja, tu rostro es uno que no podré olvidar y estando en la sala común buscaré tu rostro en cada chica de la torre hasta saber quién eres. – La joven rió un poco pues él seguía sumido en la comida. - 18¿Cuál es tu asignatura preferida? Así puedo eliminar a algunas de las chicas que conozco.

-Realmente no tengo una principal pues todas me parecen apasionantes sin embargo me quedaría con transformaciones. – Al menos era una respuesta sincera.

-Uhm, eso sonó un poco Hermione 19¿quién más piensa igual que ella?

-¿No crees que sea ella? – Más obvio no podía ser.

-No, ella odió este concurso desde el primer momento y según recuerdo no introdujo su nombre en el cáliz, ¿Te gusta el Quiddicht? – Solamente en esa pregunta el pelirrojo la miró a los ojos.

-No demasiado. – De pronto las luces que sumían las esquinas en penumbra se encendieron dejando que el profesor Dumbledore se mostrara dando por terminada la sesión de ambos jóvenes, uno realmente sorprendido y ella dando gracias a Merlín por acabar con su tortura, poco le faltó para sacar a empujones al pelirrojo.

MARTES: Fleur.

Durante el desayuno Hermione no pudo apreciar la bella imagen de cierta Francesa que normalmente se encontraría sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw pero haciendo como si no le importara intentó unirse a la plática de los chicos sin embargo ellos se encontraban hablando sobre el deporte más conocido en el mundo mágico por lo cual pronto perdió el interés saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, se dirigió sin preámbulos a la sala de los menesteres intentando recordar quién era la cita del día pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues el director le indicó solamente el encuentro con Ron así que las citas de esa semana a partir de ese día serían una sorpresa más jamás imaginó encontrarse con la persona que tanto ansiaba ver desde que entró al gran comedor.

-Hola Hegmione, me alegra verte de nuevo. – A pesar de que aún le costaba hablar bien en ese idioma la castaña pudo notar una ligera mejora, le costó un poco recobrar el control de su cuerpo.

-Hola Fleur. – Esta vez el escenario era diferente del primero, mucho más casual que el anterior, mucho más cómodo que estar en una silla frente a un chico que podría comerse una vaca antes de decidirse a escuchar. - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien pero ven y toma asiento, no te quedes parada en la entrada. – No fue hasta ese momento en que la chica se decidió a avanzar, sin despegar la mirada de la otra y sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía de la emoción, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que la rubia no le despegaba la mirada. Hermione se sentó en el mullido sillón donde la otra se encontraba, frente a una chimenea y no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era demasiado romántico, su vista se perdió por unos segundos en las llamas. – Es el despacho de mi padre, desde hace años me gusta estar en él aunque por diferentes razones con el paso de los años, al principio me quedaba dormida aquí. – Acarició la tela del sofá antes de continuar. – Esperaba que él terminara de trabajar para estar juntos por unos minutos pero el trabajo casi siempre era mucho y el tiempo mucho, al final de todo él podía encontrar un pequeño espacio para tomarme en sus brazos, subir las escaleras y depositarme en cama dándome un beso en la frente, luego tomé el gusto de simplemente quedarme en el sofá que me traía buenos recuerdos viendo el bailar de las llamas en los días fríos y antes de entrar de nuevo a la Academia me gustaba ir para pensar, mientras la nieve caía fuera yo me resguardaba en esta habitación con una taza de té o chocolate caliente sintiendo una extraña comodidad que nada antes podía dagme, hasta ahora. – La conexión podía sentirse nuevamente, sin decir palabra alguna lo expresaban todo. -¿Has sentido eso alguna vez? Quizá solamente sea yo. – Pero la castaña negó efusiva con la cabeza.

-Creo que todos lo hemos hecho en algún momento, a mi normalmente me pasaba aquí en Hogwarts, estando lejos de casa puedes sentirte sumamente aún rodeada de cientos de estudiantes, así que cuando eso pasa y necesito un poco de paz conmigo misma voy al lago, contemplo el agua serena y en calma dejando que esa misma paz me invada. – Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que alguna volviese a hablar, no era un silencio denso sino por el contrario bastante cómodo.

-¿Hegmione?

-¿Sí? – La ojiazul suspiró antes de seguir con lo que quería decir.

- ¿En verdad tengo una posibilidad contigo? La última vez me dijiste que te gusto pero siempre existe el qué dirán, tus amigos también están en esto y es probable que te juzguen por quedarte conmigo…si así lo haces, ¿no tienes miedo? – Se tomó unos segundos para meditar hasta que sus pensamientos se aclararon gracias a su corazón.

-Hace unos años lo que pensaban los demás era muy importante para mí, trataba de ser la mejor en todo para que mis compañeros no me vieran como una muggle, luchaba día con día para adaptarme a un mundo desconocido, tenía miedo de sufrir el desprecio de los demás, me aterraba ser lastimada pero ahora todo ha cambiado, siempre he sido una chica extraña para muchos pero he logrado lo que pocos, mis notas son muy buenas, he encontrado verdaderos amigos que sé estarán ahí para mí, probablemente no sea fácil pues ni siquiera es sencillo para mí asimilar todo lo que ocurre dentro de mí cuando te veo, siempre he creído que la gente es muy superficial en cuestiones del amor y yo también lo sería si te dijera que no por ser una chica. – La francesa desvió la mirada por unos segundos hasta que la menor le obligó a verle a los ojos nuevamente. – Pero la verdad es que siempre he creído que te enamoras de lo que la otra persona piensa, de cómo ve el mundo, de cómo siente, de cómo es su interior y si eso está bien para uno entonces no importa lo que se tenga entre las piernas, tú me gustas Isabelle, - la mencionada sonrió ante eso – me gusta cómo me haces sentir y si eso está bien para mí entonces podré enfrentarme al mundo entero si es necesario, ya no tengo más dudas de que si lo hago quiero que sea junto a ti, al lado de la maravillosa Fleur Isabelle Delacour. – El silencio reinó de nuevo durante unos segundos. - ¿Tú tienes miedo? – La rubia sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Lo tenía hasta que escuché tu respuesta…

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora señores y señoritas, la proxima actualizacion espero no tarde tanto como esta, en verdad lo siento, no voy a ponerles excusas pero espero que aun asi haya valido la pena.**

* * *

**Marcedhampir777: **Te diré que Ron es el personaje que más detesto aún por encima de Ginny porque el Harmony era mi vida \o/ el primer fanodm donde me atreví a escribir en el club de Apoyando a la Pareja Harry y Hermione así que normalmente intentaría darle un papel de villano luego de la destrucción de Voldemort o algo así pero en esta historia decidí darle un giro diferente a mi punto de vista, tanto en la personalidad de Felur como un poco la de los dos menores Weasley xD Siento la tardanza y espero que te guste la actualización.**  
**

**...: **Me gustaría tener un nombre o un nick al cual poder dirigirme claro si no te molesta o incomoda, podrías decirme cual es tu primer idioma y quizá sea más fácil para mí responderte en el idioma que sea más cómodo, me alegra que disfrutes mi historia y nuevamente te pido una disculpa por la tardanza, ustedes los lectores merecen nuestro mejor esfuerzo y por eso he decidido actualizar tan pronto como la inspiración llegó.**  
**

**lunaticamalfoy: **Ese era mi plan, romper con la Fleur egoísta y altiva que aparenta ser en la trama original, una Fleur romantica y dulce seguro embelesa a más de medio mundo mágico, sobre tus review no te preocupes aunque no tengan nada de constructivo sirven para subirle el ego al autor en este caso autora xD y eso se agradece más cuando eres leo xD Pues tanto ispiración como creatividad me dejaron luego de las fiestas.**  
**

**Nao Mizore Shirayuki: **Creo que debo aprender a dejar los capitulos en partes menos interesantes o dramaticas porque luego me persiguen para cortarme la cabeza xDDD Me alegra que te guste y espero que a pesar de la tardanza me sigas acompañando en esta trama que no es muy larga y seguro no pasará demasiado para que termine. Gracias por leer.**  
**

**kotamae:** Seguro querrás matarme por la tardanza pero como dice el dicho: Más vale tarde que nunca. Y ya lo he dicho puede que tarde años, literalmente, pero no abandono mis historias.

**LauraFlowi:** A mi también me gusta esa Fleur completamente diferente y encantadora, una faceta que siempre quise ver y que mejor pareja para ella que una Gryffindor que también puede mostrarse diferente a lo que conocemos, Una hermione con muchas dudas pero a la vez con una gran decisión a la que no le importan los prejuicios mientras domine el amor. Que daría yo porque muchas más personas dejaron de lado todos los prejuicios y tapujos sobre las cosas que son normales pero bueno...esa es otra historia. Gracias por leer.

**leowit: **Harryecito es cursi xD en mi imaginación ja bueno eso me gusta creer, Ron ¬¬ bueno el no me cae y no pienso darle oportunidades con mi Hermione adorada xD Espero que aún no hayas muerto, U_U todos quieren hacerme culpable de homicidio o suicidio xD No te creas, muchas gracias por leer.**  
**

**dsfsdfs: **Va a ser tu droga? MIentras no mates o robes por leer todo está bien. Yo quiero una nueva droga llamada Tifa -Marcedhampir777 la golpea por sacar a la pelinegra en todos lados T_T - Gracias por leerme.**  
**

**oso: **No tienes nada que agradecerme, en lo personal me gusta escribir parejas crack la mayoría de las veces, aquellas que parecen imposibles o demasiado extrañas tal vez aunque no a todos les agrade, mayormente escribo en el yuri o femslash y el yaoi jamás en mi vida lo tocaré pues tuve la desgracia de que el primero que leí me traumo lo suficiente U_U Por eso me decidí por un Fleur/Hermione ambas jovenes son tan bellas que se me hiso un desperdicio de imaginación no escribir sobre ellas.**  
**

**LHAC: **Sigo escribiendo a paso de tortuga pero ahí voy, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**  
**

**Talk2Someone: **Siento la tardanza espero el capitulo compense un poco la espera. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Bien pues hasta aquí el capitulo, pronto la continuacion se los prometo, esta vez no tardare tanto. Si les ha gustado dejadmelo saber en un RR, pasenla bien y hasta la proxima ^^**

* * *

_"Cabellos de oro, ojos de mar azul dime ángel por qué has venido tú."_**  
**


	5. Semana III Parte II

**Hola a todos sé que he tardado montones de años luz en actualizar y seguramente el largo del capitulo no será suficiente para recompensaarlo lo siento U_U pero igual espero el contenido sea suficiente para contentarlos un poquitito al menos. Disfruten.**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

-Lo tenía hasta que escuché tu respuesta… - La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver la figura del profesor Dumbledore.

-Veo que ya están aquí. Me parece bien. Entonces empezamos de una vez. – La sala no cambió de forma simplemente el director de Hogwarts fue directo a una de las esquinas permitiendo que las jóvenes brujas siguieran con la serie de preguntas. Guardaron silencio unos segundos hasta que el ambiente regresó a la calma de antes.

- ¿Hermione? – La castaña volvió la vista a la rubia sentada a su lado.

-¿Sí?

-Si yo estuviese en Hogwagts ¿en qué casa crees que estagía? – El calor del fuego las cobijaba a ambas dejando que sus rostros adquirieran un claro sonrojo. En ningún momento perdían el contacto visual dejando que un tipo diferente de magia las envolviera sumiéndolas lentamente en algo mucho más profundo que una amistad o una simple atracción.

- En algún momento te hubiera dicho que en Slytherine. – Fleur sonríe comprendiendo la respuesta. – Eres muy noble y al parecer leal a tus amigos lo que te haría una buena Hufflepuff. En tu vestuario siempre está el azul incluso ahora que no llevas el uniforme de Beauxbatons que es el color característico de Ravenclaw pero por lo que me has contado sin dudarlo un segundo te digo Gryffindor. Atreverte a mostrar tus sentimientos a pesar del miedo que puedes sentir por ser juzgada es lo más valiente que he visto jamás. Además puedo sentir el amor hacia tu familia cuando hablas de ellos. Mantenerte firme en un colegio donde la tentación te rodea es la prueba más grande de autocontrol. – Ambas ríen un poco manteniendo la sonrisa en sus rostros. – Las emociones son lo más difícil de comprender pero tú lo haces y puedes controlarlas. – La mano de la trigueña se posa en la tersa y delicada mejilla nívea. – Eres como un ángel.

-No soy lo suficientemente valiente para mostrarme como realmente soy. No puedo soportar el rechazo del mundo entego, es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada. No soy un ángel cuando oculto mis emociones, cuando escondo lo que realmente soy. – La rubia toma delicadamente aquella mano deslizándola suavemente sobre su piel disfrutando el contacto. –Durante mucho tiempo he fingido ser alguien que no soy e intentado miles de veces convencerme a mi misma de que puedo ser como las demás pero no es así…

-Pero aún con todo eso tienes el valor suficiente para venir aquí, tuviste el valor para seguir en esto sabiendo que era yo la chica en juego por decirlo de alguna manera, me abriste tú corazón desde la primera vez arriesgándote a ser rechazada porque ser valiente no significa no tener miedos sino afrontarlos con la cabeza en alto y eso fue lo que hiciste. Todos tenemos miedo, a la oscuridad, al mar, a lo desconocido pero muy pocos podemos enfrentarlos por eso deberías estar en Gryffindor. Temes al mundo pero aún así estás aquí dispuesta a quitarte el disfraz frente a tres colegios enteros sabiendo que nadie te mirará de la misma forma luego del baile pues incluso si yo no te escogiera tendrías que revelar tu rostro. A pesar de todo lo que pueda suceder estás aquí a mi lado dispuesta a bailar en ese día…

-Tal vez tienes gazón. Gracias Hegmione. – La mayor abre los ojos sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la confianza que aparenta tener. – Ya no me importa todo el mundo, ahoga sólo me interesas tú. – Sin meditarlo demasiado la mayor envuelve en sus brazos a la pequeña Gryffindor quien se sorprende pero en ningún momento se aparta pues disfruta de la calidez de ese gesto por lo que gustosa corresponde aspirando el aroma de la francesa. – Puedo sobrevivig a una guerra mundial si puedo tenegte a mi lado. ¿Se los dirás a tus amigos?

-Eso creo. – La chica Granger lo piensa un segundo antes de seguir con su respuesta. – Después de todo tienen derecho a saberlo pues ellos también están involucrados en esto. Primero se lo diré a Harry pues él seguro lo entenderá. Luego él me ayudará con Ronald pues no es de mente muy abierta que digamos pero seguro entenderá, a su tiempo pero lo hará.

-¿Y Krum? – La trigueña no puede evitar notar el dejo de envidia o tal vez celos en aquella voz cantarina.

-Se lo diré lo más pronto posible, tampoco es justo seguir dándole esperanzas cuando ya he hecho mi elección. Quiero arriesgarme contigo Isabelle. – Se ven a los ojos pero el espacio es tan corto entre ellas que sin querer la atención se desvía llegando un poco más abajo de la nariz. Se escuchan las respiraciones agitadas y cuando el beso está a punto de consumarse parecen recordar algo importante. Ambas voltean hacia una esquina donde el profesor Dumbledore debería estar pues el lugar a dejado de estar en penumbras y no existe ningún signo de que aún haya alguien más aparte de ellas en esa habitación. Sonríen entendiendo que el director les ha dado toda la privacidad posible. - ¿Tus padres saben sobre esto? – Las bellas brujas han tomado una posición mucho más cómoda dónde la rubia rodea con uno de sus finos y largos brazos los hombros de Hermione mientras esta última deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la otra. Después de todo, aquella sala parecida a un estudio es lo suficientemente familiar y acogedora para ellas.

-No es que se los haya dicho directamente pero mi padre es un hombre astuto y seguramente ya debió notar mi desdén por los hombres, Mi madre tal vez también se haya dado cuenta pero prefiera hacer como si no.

-Entiendo. – Las horas pasan entre charlas largas, anécdotas divertidas, algunos momentos trágicos pero lentamente ambos corazones se van uniendo un poco más. Al final Hermione tiene razón pues el amor no nace de la nada, la atracción se basa en lo físico, el enamoramiento en un poco del aspecto y un poco del interior pero el amor puro y verdadero deja a un lado la apariencia física pues jamás toma en cuenta la edad, la raza, la religión o el género pues esas son barreas que la misma humanidad y todas las razas que puedan elegir conscientemente sus acciones se han puesto.

Pronto la luz de la luna se coló por la gran ventana que daba a un balcón en medio de aquella sala, seguramente el castillo tendría una ventana más en ese momento si alguien se decidiera a contarlas. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo mientras estaban juntas. Un ligero gruñido salió del estómago de la francesa siendo seguido inmediatamente por uno del estómago de Hermione. Ambas rieron sin poder evitarlo.

-Creo que nos hemos excedido un poco. Será mejor ir al gran comedor. La cena está a punto de servirse. – Sin decir ninguna palabra más ambas salieron de la sala multipropósito con dirección a donde probablemente ya se encontraría la mayor parte de los estudiantes. – Isabelle no quiero volver a la sala común esta noche. – La ojiazul se detuvo al instante. - ¿Sería posible quedarnos juntas esta noche? – La más grande sonrisa que nadie hubiera visto se poso en los labios de la chica de Beauxbatons. Desconcertando por un momento a la castaña.

-Será un placer Hegmione. – Los labios rosados y delicados labios de la rubia se acercaron lentamente al rostro de la otra haciendo que un muy perceptible sonrojo se instalara en sus mejillas. Un beso fue depositado muy cerca de los labios de la Gryffindor. Una pequeña tos se escucho detrás de ellas y al girar se encontraron con una barba larga atada con una liga pues el profesor Dumbledore no quería pisarla.

- Yo les recomiendo que se retiren con quince minutos de diferencia así nadie podrá darse cuenta de su ausencia y que antes de ir a la sala de los menesteres pasen a su respectiva sala común para que puedan recoger algo de ropa. Un consejo más cierren las cortinas de las camas y estén en el gran comedor antes que todos. –El sabio y viejo profesor les dedicó un guiño para luego rodearlas protectoramente mientras se dirigían al gran comedor. Las chicas mantuvieron la mirada baja hasta antes de entrar, sus mejillas mostraban un ligero tono rosado pues después de todo habían sido descubiertas por el profesor Dumbledore. – Vayan a sus asientos señoritas. – Se miraron por no más de un segundo antes de separarse por un pequeño lapso de tiempo el cual seguramente no excedería una hora contando ya el tiempo en sus respectivas salas comunes.

-Hermione, ¿dónde has estado todo el día? – Ron aparentaba estar preocupado pero en el momento en que la mesa se lleno con los deliciosos platillos de siempre el pelirrojo paso su atención a las piernas de pollo y el puré de patatas.

- Ya se los he dicho antes. El profesor me ha pedido ayuda con un proyecto y a veces necesita de todo mi tiempo. – La explicación iba dirigida a su amigo ojiverde más que a alguien más pues Ginny sabía todo lo necesario.

-Ahora comprendo por qué los demás profesores no han preguntado por ti. Además de la entrada que hiciste junto al director. – El chico Potter dejó de preocuparse mirando comprensivamente a su amiga. – Debes tener mucho trabajo.

-Y seguro Fleur también. – El zumo de calabaza que la castaña tomaba casi sale expulsado directo contra la cara de Ron.

-¿A qué te refieres? - ¿Acaso él sabía algo?

-Bueno, ambas entraron junto al director así que supongo que también está ayudando en algo porque ha desaparecido el día entero. Al igual que tú. – Dirige la mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw encontrando rápidamente otra en un tono azul intenso que muestra un poco de nerviosismo extraño en la chica proveniente de Francia.

-Sí, algo así. – La castaña no da más explicaciones pues gracias a la menor de los Weasley la conversación se desvía. Pasan algunos minutos que parecen horas para dos estudiantes. La cena pronto terminará y la primera en salir por las grandes puertas del comedor es la rubia. Todos se percatan de ello pues nadie puede evitar sentirse atraído por aquella hermosa chica. Eso es suficiente distracción para que Hermione pueda observarla plenamente sin dar ninguna explicación, sin considerarse demasiado obvia. Una sensación invade sus entrañas como mariposas tal vez. Espera pacientemente en su lugar mientras muchos comienzan a retirarse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Cortésmente se despide de sus amigos quienes suponiendo ella está cansada la dejan ir sin preguntar. Hermione sube los escalones despacio, intentando controlar su respiración pues de un momento a otro se aceleró vertiginosamente. En la sala común de Gryffindor no hay casi nadie a excepción de algunos cuantos que ya han regresado de la cena pero nadie que pueda reconocerla. Sube a su habitación siguiendo el consejo del director, cierra las cortinas de su cama y luego vuelve a cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda. Rompió las reglas pues en su afán de no ser descubierta por alguno de sus amigos corrió por las escaleras par llegar a la sala de los menesteres donde la puerta está aún cerrada pero pronto escucha los pasos cercanos que ya son conocidos para ella. Gira lentamente encontrándose de frente con la esbelta figura.

-¿Vamos? – Fleur extiende grácilmente una mano dejando ala trigueña tomarla con suavidad pero seguridad a la vez. – Esta vez te toca elegir el sitio. – Ambas cierran los ojos dejando los pensamientos fluir, Hermione simplemente desea un lugar seguro y cálido donde pueda estar tranquilamente con la rubia que inevitablemente le ha robado el corazón.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Marcedhampir777: **En primera instancia este iba a ser un Harmony pero de un tiempo acá me aficioné con el yuri o femslash y mucho más con esta pareja. Viendo la escases de fics en español sobre ellas decidí cambiar la trama y adaptarla a un fem ^^ Siento tardar. Tu siempre tan fiel a pesar de mi tardanza, muchisimas gracias por darme la oportunidad de distraerte un rato cada cinco mil años XD**  
**

**Ann-faberry: **En verdad es una lástima por suerte existimos unos cuantos autores o autoras dispuests a colaborar con esta hermosa pareja. Gracias por pasarte.**  
**

**Pooh: **Aquí tienes. Gracias por leer.**  
**

**kotamae: **Siento hacerlos sufrir, a veces no puedo evitarlo T_T creo que esta en mis venas xD Muchas gracias por leer.**  
**

**HarukaIs: **Bueno pues lo que se dice pronto así de muy pronto no fue pero por fin actualicé y no pienso abandonar la historia aunque tarde siglos en actualizar. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic.**  
**

**Yo: **Pues ya esta la actualización aunque lamentablemente terminó en un punto más crítico que el anterior. xD Aún así gracias por leer.**  
**

**leowit: **Pues no fue más pronto, incluso creo que tarde mucho más pero poco a poco la inspiración vuelve a mí. Gracias por seguir esta historia.**  
**

**Issbura: **No te preocupes no lo tomo a mal ^^ incluso me ayuda a mejorar, es cierto lo que dices de los parrafos extremadamente largos espero haberlo hecho mejor en este capitulo ^^ Muchas gracias por el consejo. Y gracias por creer en esta historia que a pesar de estar llena de errores pudo captar tu atención.**  
**

**Maria aoi: **Lo sé y me tardé mucho más pero aquí está aunque es sumamente corta. Lo siento. Aún así gracias.**  
**

**mey uchiha: **Claro que seguiré escribiendo, no abandono mis hostorias aunque realmente pasen años sin actualizar. prometo terminar esta y todas las historias que tengo en este momento y muchas otras que lentamente se maquilan en mi mente. Gracias por leerme.**  
**

**JUNO: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Me he quedado sorprendida con todos los comentarios positivos que he recibido. Continuare esta historia y espero les guste. Gracias por seguirme.**  
**

**YanetSchecter: **Gracias por el cumplido y por leerme. Espero el capitulo te haya gustado.**  
**

**LauraFlowi: **Ron es detestable a mi consideración U_U (perdón si hay algún fan de él por aquí es sin afán de ofender.) tambien pienso que los prejuicios son barreras puestas por el hombre cuando no puede explicar lo que siente y entonces trata de evitarlo pues tiene miedo a lo desconocido. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Aclaraciones para los pervertidos que ya se saborean el lemon del siguiente capitulo. No va a haber lemon en el siguiente capitulo xD ni siquiera estoy segura de incluir un poco de accion para sus mentes cochambrosas xDDDD si asi lo decidiera en todo caso sería en el capitulo final así que disfruten de la frustración xDDD. Hasta la proxima¡**

**Si os ha gustado dejadmelo saber en un RR. Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia por el mismo medio xDD  
**

* * *

_"Cabellos de oro, ojos de mar azul. Dime ángel, ¿por qué has venido tú?"_**  
**


	6. Una noche con Isabelle

**Después de un tiempo he vuelto. Así es damas y caballeros no estaba muerta andaba de parranda en mi boda ^^ Espero disfruten el capitulo que casi, casi se me va a la M xD pero me contuve - le avientan jitomates.**

* * *

CAPITULO 6.

Ambas cierran los ojos dejando los pensamientos fluir. Hermione simplemente desea un lugar seguro y cálido donde pueda estar tranquilamente con la rubia que inevitablemente le ha robado el corazón. Al entrar la castaña se sorprende pues puede reconocer el lugar. Es una cabaña en medio del bosque, cerca del mediterráneo. De forma irónica aquella cabaña se encuentra ubicada en Francia. Su mente se llena de recuerdos de la infancia. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Dónde estamos? – La voz de Fleur la saca de su pequeño transe pero la sonrisa no desaparece.

-Francia. – Suelta una pequeña risa al ver la confusión en el rostro de marfil.

-Pensé que esto era Reino Unido. – La broma las hace reír a ambas. Cuando el ánimo se calma Hermione contesta.

-Esta es la réplica de una cabaña que mis padres compraron. Está en medio de un bosque de Francia. – Recorren el espacioso lugar. Para la Gryffindor resulta increíble cada detalle pues puede recordar todo a la perfección. La rubia simplemente observa a la otra joven maravillándose con cada uno de sus movimientos. Jamás se había dado cuenta de la gracia que invade todos los movimientos de la menor. La joven Granger siente la mirada celeste seguir cada uno de sus movimientos. La pone nerviosa pero extrañamente es una sensación que le gusta. - ¿Sucede algo?

-No, es sólo que…- Hay una ventana cerca de la chimenea. Los rayos de Luna logran colarse por encima de los árboles del bosque prohibido, entrando a la habitación. La escasa luz le permite a la Veela observar detenidamente el rostro. Puede apreciar la belleza que otros no logran ver. Los ojos chocolate, los rasgos finos, las diminutas pecas cerca de la nariz. Incluso el cabello incontrolable. – es sólo que…- De repente ha olvidado lo que iba a decir. – Eres hermosa Hermione. – Lo dice sin burla, su corazón es el que ha hablado y la castaña lo sabe por eso sus mejillas se han sonrosado. Jamás nadie le había dicho palabras tan lindas. Ninguna persona anteriormente le había dedicado un cumplido. Esas cosas eran para Ginny o Cho pero no para la rata de biblioteca Hermione Jane Granger.

-Gra…gracias. – Su valor Gryffindor había escapado por la ventana abierta.

-Es complicado encontrar a alguien como tú. – Las palabras se convirtieron en susurros mientras la rubia se acercaba.

-Soy una simple chica. Del todo ordinaria. Es difícil encontrar a alguien como Ginny o Cho Chang, alguien como tú. Ustedes son mujeres realmente hermosas, no yo. – La francesa sonríe de medio lado y ya está frente a la trigueña.

-Yo sé por qué la gente no se detiene a mirarte más de dos segundos. Son ciegos. – El tono es bastante serio. – O simplemente son vegdaderamente idiotas. – Hermione no puede aguantar la risa y la deja libre. – Pero la verdad Hermione es que más allá de tu apariencia física tienes lo que es difícil de encontrar. Un alma pura, un enorme corazón. No tienes miedo de equivocarte, tienes miedo a que se burlen de ti pero aún así eres capaz de corregir tus errores. No quiero que vayas a la cita de mañana, tampoco a la de pasado mañana, ni a la del día que sigue. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. – Hermione simplemente se ha quedado sin palabras. – No eres perfecta pero nadie lo es sin embargo sé que no hay nadie mejor en este planeta, sin importar el mundo mágico o el muggle, no hay un ser más perfecto para complementar lo que soy. No quiero que seas mía. No eres un objeto, no puedes pertenecerme. Quiero que seas parte de mí. No nos conocemos del todo y probablemente jamás terminemos de hacerlo porque cada día aprendemos algo nuevo. Porque hay cosas que nosotras no entendemos sobre nosotras mismas. – Las manos de Fleur se han colocado en la cintura de Hermione. – Y aún sin conocer tus más oscuros secretos ni tus más grandes virtudes sé dentro de mí que eres esa persona. Eres como dirían en tu mundo "mi media naranja". Que yo sepa nadie ha dicho que esa alma gemela tenga que ser del sexo opuesto. No hubiese imaginado que un concurso tan tonto en principio pudiese abrirme las puertas a algo tan hermoso. Que me ayudase a conocer a un ángel.

Hermione no pudo hablar. Por una vez en su vida hiso lo que realmente deseaba y unió sus labios a los de la ojiazul. La siempre centrada y lógica Hermione estaba besando a la chica de la que todos esperaban una palabra. Fue un beso lento, tierno. Era un millón de veces mejor a como lo habían imaginado. Su sincronización era perfecta. Sus labios se movían al mismo compás. Era como una danza silenciosa pero candente. Hermione sintió que sus piernas no podrían soportar su peso por lo que se aferró al cuello de Isabelle mientras ésta dejo que sus manos llegaran a la espalda de la trigueña. No querían separarse pues todo parecía un sueño. Tenían miedo de que al separarse la magia se rompiera. No fue así. Abrieron los ojos lentamente cruzando el cielo con la tierra. Sonrieron para volver a besarse. Pronto se convirtió en una adicción. Querían seguir sintiendo ese escalofrío recorriéndoles la espina dorsal. Querían sentir una y otra vez el sabor de la otra. Después de varios minutos o quizá horas juntaron sus frentes perdiéndose en la paz del momento.

-Si quieres que me quede a tu lado, lo haré. Pero debo hablar con ellos de todas maneras. No es justo seguirles mintiendo cuando es a ti a quién quiero. No estoy segura de lo que pase después y por primera vez en mi vida no le tengo miedo a lo desconocido. Quiero intentarlo. Quiero descubrir a tu lado lo que escondes. – La rubia acarició el cabello rebelde de la Gryffindor. Entre besos y caricias tiernas sucumbieron ante el sueño, ahí, en el sofá.

El día llegó demasiado rápido para las jóvenes que dormían plácidamente en la sala multiusos. La luz acarició el rostro de la Veela despertándola sutilmente. Al abrir los orbes azules se encontró con una cachorra de león recostada sobre su pecho. Una vez más pensó que Hermione era realmente hermosa. Una extraña belleza algo parecida al arte ya que no todos lo saben apreciar. La castaña se despertó poco tiempo después. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al notar la intensa mirada azul por parte de la francesa quién simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

-Buenos días. – Sin pensárselo dos veces Fleur besó a la joven castaña. Ese fue el primer beso de una larga serie.

-Ho…hola. – Se sentía torpe estando junto a la rubia. Tal vez así se sentía el verdadero amor.

* * *

**YanetSchecter: **Pues hubo un pequeño avance en la relación de ambas. Ya lo he decidido tendrán acción en el último capitulo. Les prometo Lemmon, ^^ Gracias por leer.

**Marcedhampir777: **Lo que hacen Fleur y Hermione. Pues la actualizacion ya está lista y pronto subiré el proximo capitulo. Muchisimas gracias por seguir mi historia.

**leva21:**Relativamente y por lo que dije al principio debería ser el último sin embargo mi falta de inspiración me obliga a partir los capítulos por lo que realmente no sé cuantos queden. No serán demasiados de todas formas ya que la idea que tenía en un principio ha cambiado radicalmente. -_-U Gracias por leerme.

**kotamae: **Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste ^^

**JUNO: **Pues ya sucedió lo del beso. Me tardo un poco más y no se lo dan hasta que estén en el altar. Si acerté con sus mentes pervertidas porque...yo soy igual xDDD Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario.

**sonoha: **me alegra que te guste aunque sinceramente los temas más oscuros e incluso sádicos podría decir yo van de acuerdo a mi personalidad pero en el fondo de mi corazón me gustan las historias cursis y esto no podría serlo un poco más o les daría diabetes. jaja.

**leowit: **Muchisimas gracias por la paciencia espero que aunque tarde siglos mis cortos capitulos valgan la pena todo el tiempo que me esperan. No puedo agradecerselos de otra forma más que escribiendo. U_U

**Nao: **Me faltan toneladas de inspiración. Estoy aprendiendo a la mala que tener muchos fics en diferentes Fandoms no es la mejor idea U_U se te va la inspiración y cuesta escribir cualquier cosa. Sin embargo no voy a abandonar la historia, llegaré hasta el final. Gracias por el apoyo.

**hamichi: **Pues aquí está la continuación. Demasiado tarde tal vez pero espero te guste. Gracias por leer.

**LauraFlowi: **Mi forma de pensar es muy extraña sobre todo para mi familia que es un tanto conservadora pero aún así me aceptan como soy. Voy a decir algo que tal vez a muchos no les agrade, los humanos somos crueles con nosotros mismos, no solamente con la comunidad homosexual, sino con los de otras razas, de otras creencias. Yo no tengo una religión más eso no significa que no crea en Dios. Para mí Él es el ser supremo que nos creo a todos sin embargo para mi no se llama Jesús o Jehová tampoco Buda. Según la religión matar es un pecado sin embargo los choques religiosos causan guerra. Sino que se lo pregunten a Hitler. Vale mejor le paro ya, se me han ido las cabras y no quiero ofender a nadie. Regresando, me gusta adueñarme de los personajes y darles un poco de mí.

Dumbledore siempre me cayó bien, xD tenía que ser uno de los que supiera la verdad desde el pirncipio ^^ Gracias por leer y disculpa tan larga respuesta.

**Frida Vaccari: **Más que competido ya se lo ganó xD Muchas gracias por leer espero la continuación sea de tu agrado.

* * *

**Si les ha gustado dejen un RR. Si no les ha gustado y quieren lanzarme jitomates, cebollas y lechugas sientanse libres de hacerlo. Si gustan tirarme de la banqueta en una calle nada concurrida también pueden empujarme. xD**

* * *

_"Cabellos de oro, ojos de mar azul. Dime ángel, ¿por qué has venido tú?"_


	7. Revelaciones

**Bienvenidos sean todos después de un siglo sin actualizar. No puedo decir nada en mi defensa sólo que siento mucho la tardanza. De todas maneras espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo siete.**

Miércoles: Hora de la verdad.

Hermione se despidió poco antes de que la hora del desayuno terminara. No quería irse pero era necesario enfrentar de una vez por todas a sus amigos. No le hacía muy feliz el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a Harry y Ron pero prefería que ambos se enojaran por varios días o incluso semanas, si eso le daba la oportunidad de ser libre frente a Fleur.

Caminó lentamente hasta el gran comedor y se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa Gryffindor sin prestar demasiada atención a la mirada curiosa de la menor de los Weasley. Sencillamente se sentó a su lado sin intención de tocar siquiera un bocado. Apenas escuchaba la plática de sus jóvenes amigos, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos. Se posaron nuevamente sobre cierta rubia que precisamente en ese instante también entraba por la puerta del gran comedor seguida como siempre de las demás chicas de Beauxbatons. Ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para sacar a la trigueña de sus pensamientos. Sólo el movimiento de Harry levantándose fue lo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Necesito hablar contigo un instante, Harry. – Era mejor empezar por el que ella creía sería el más comprensivo.

-¿Sucede algo malo 'Mione? – Ella negó con la cabeza, respiró profundamente para darse valor a sí misma.

-No, no del todo. Hay algo importante que debo decirte. – Para fortuna de la ojimel Ginny comprendió de qué iba la plática y alejó a Ron sin que este tuviese oportunidad de preguntar acerca de nada.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué sucede? – La joven bruja observó a su alrededor. Aún quedaban muchos estudiantes disfrutando del desayuno por lo que no era conveniente tratar un tema tan delicado en medio del gran comedor. Tomó al ojiverde del brazo y caminó con dirección a la salida. A mitad del camino un par de zafiros llamaron su atención.

Fleur asintió ligeramente con la cabeza dándole un poco de ánimo. El valor nadie podía dárselo. Hermione debía encontrarlo en su cuerpo, en su sangre. Debía sacar en ese instante todo lo que le había permitido unirse a Gryffindor. Sonrió un poco a la bruja francesa sin que nadie se percatara de ese hecho a excepción de otra rubia con sangre Veela.

Harry y Hermione, la parte más importante del trío dorado, amigos inseparables desde el primer año. Se encontraban en las inmediaciones del lago. El pelinegro cada vez más nervioso al no saber que le pasaba a su amiga. Ella caminando de un lado hacia otro con tanta vehemencia que pronto haría un hoyo en la tierra.

-'Mione. No temas decirme cualquier cosa, soy tu mejor amigo. – Finalmente la castaña se detuvo, soltó un bufido de exasperación contra sí misma y después observó al chico frente a ella.

-Ese es exactamente el punto. Eres mi mejor amigo. – El joven Potter puso una cara de completa confusión. – Esto no debería de haber sido así. – Harry sólo se confundía más a cada instante por lo que la mejor hechicera se dispuso a aclarar toda la situación. – Harry… yo soy el corazón en disputa. – Lo dijo sin más y sin atreverse a observar los verdes ojos de su mejor amigo. – Juro que no puse mi nombre en el cáliz, fue Ginny. – La castaña comenzaba a caminar una vez más mientras agitaba las manos con desesperación al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione. – El pelinegro la tomó por los hombros obligándola a detener sus pasos. – Lo sé. Me di cuenta en nuestra primera cita. – Ahora la chica parecía confundida. – Tienes razón en una cosa, quería que me conocieras como soy realmente pero narré nuestras aventuras. Supe que eras tú cuando te contenías por no agregar algo al relato. En un principio no lo noté pero pronto fue más que obvio. – Él le regaló una sonrisa sincera. – Eres la única persona que conozco que se muerde el labio inferior cuando está nerviosa. En ese instante tu voz se hizo más clara y no me quedó ninguna duda. – Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente ante sus palabras. – El punto es… ¿por qué me lo dices?

-… - La ojimel abrió la boca para responder pero todas las palabras que había aprendido a lo largo de los años parecieron desaparecer de su memoria. Por un instante incluso olvidó como respirar.

-Déjame adivinar. Tú, Hermione Jane Granger, mi querida amiga de las sabias palabras "es imposible encontrar el amor en un torneo tan tonto", en realidad si encontró el amor en un tonto torneo. – El chico se rió libremente cuando las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron del mismo color que el cabello de los Weasley.

-Yo… - Hermione se rindió al tratar de dar una excusa. Al final Harry tenía toda la razón.

-No estoy muy seguro de que Ron sea tu tipo. – La trigueña negó con la cabeza. – Entonces si no soy yo… debe ser Krum.

-En realidad…no. – Esto sorprendió al pelinegro. – Sí, Harry. Me enamoré de ese personaje misterioso que nadie además de mí, ha conocido. – Sin poder evitarlo un suspiro salió de sus labios. Era inevitable cuando el recuerdo de Fleur llegaba a su mente. – Es tan diferente a como todo el mundo la ve. Es tan distinta a como yo creía que era. – La sonrisa del niño que vivió simplemente se incrementó al escuchar esas palabras. Levantó una ceja mientras su casi hermana seguía hablando. – Me ha enseñado lo que hay bajo esa máscara. No sólo la que utiliza para el torneo sino la que utiliza frente a todos. Ahora conozco a la persona que existe bajo la capa de popularidad, de indiferencia y es…

-Detente ahí. – Hermione lo hizo casi inconscientemente. – Creo que lo próximo que voy a escuchar es una perfecta narración de cuan hermoso es su cabello rubio y cuán azules son los ojos de Fleur Delacour. Al igual que una serie de cosas que nunca hubiese imaginado escuchar de tus labios. – La castaña se quedó petrificada. – Ahora entiendo todo. Tus constantes deberes con el profesor Dumbledore. Tus desapariciones durante el torneo y por supuesto tus constantes miradas furtivas a la mesa de Ravenclaw. – De pronto el rostro alegre del pelinegro perdió todo atisbo de felicidad. Sus expresiones se volvieron duras y casi frías.

-¿Harry? – El cambio en la actitud del moreno la asustó un poco.

-Te enamoraste de Fleur. – La joven asintió aunque no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. - ¿Cómo pudiste? – Bien. Hermione estaba completamente asustada por la frialdad de esas palabras. En un momento el ojiverde parecía alegre de que eso hubiese sucedido y al siguiente cuestionaba sus acciones. - ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir una novia tan extraordinariamente bonita? Ron se va a morir cuando se entere. ¡Lleva todo este tiempo creyendo que eres Fleur y tú simplemente te haces novia de la bruja más popular de las tres escuelas! – La sonrisa regresó a los labios del chico mientras cargaba a su amiga en brazos haciéndola girar. Estaba realmente feliz por la misma felicidad de la castaña.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin poder evitarlo. Ella más de alivio que de felicidad, al menos hasta que recordó algo sumamente importante. Si bien estaba enamorada de Fleur y al parecer la rubia de ella su relación aún no era formal.

-Ella aún no es mi novia. – Entonces el Harry serio regresó.

-¡Hermione! Si ella te quiere y tú a ella… ¿por qué no se lo has propuesto? – La trigueña se encogió de hombros.

-Disculpen. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo impogtante? – El tono frío con el que fueron dichas esas palabras, hizo que Harry se estremeciera de miedo. Era claro porque la joven Veela había malinterpretado la situación. Ambos amigos estaban realmente cerca el uno del otro. Los brazos de Harry en la cintura de la castaña y los de ella en su cuello. Así habían quedado cuando el ex elegido había dejado de darle vueltas en el aire a su mejor amiga.

-No, para nada. – Hermione se deslindó con facilidad del abrazo de su amigo para llegar frente a la francesa. Sin que la bruja mayor lo viera venir, Hermione unió sus labios en un suave beso que las hizo sonreír.

-Haz lo que te dije, 'Mione. – Harry literalmente huyó del lugar antes de que la Veela se decidiera a lincharlo. Hermione simplemente se rió un poco antes de enfocar nuevamente su atención en la joven de ojos azules.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Fleur observaba las puertas por dónde el pelinegro había entrado al castillo.

-Creo que lo asustaste. – La castaña sonrió ampliamente. La rubia levantó una fina ceja ante ese hecho.

-¿Por qué? – La Gryffindor se abrazó a la francesa aspirando un poco de su suave esencia.

-Creo que el tono de tus palabras hubiese asustado hasta a un Dementor. – Hermione se rió.

-No era mi intención. Es sólo que… no pude evitarlo. – La joven Delacour desvió la mirada.

-Jamás creí que tú, entre todas las personas del mundo, fueras celosa.

-¡No lo soy! – La ojiazul intentó sonar indignada pero falló miserablemente. La menor simplemente se rió con todas sus fuerzas ante las mejillas sonrosadas de la otra joven. Ese hecho no era fácil de apreciar por lo que la estudiante de Hogwarts no pudo resistir besar una de las zonas con exceso de sangre. Eso sólo aumentó el sonrojo. Cuando las blancas mejillas regresaron a su color habitual ambas jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

-Espera. – Hermione se detuvo y con eso también detuvo a la rubia. Estaban a escasos metros de llegar a la puerta pero al parecer la leona no pudo soportar más tiempo. Rodeó el cuello de marfil con sus brazos para luego besar dulce y prolongadamente a la persona que había robado su corazón. – Te amo, Isabelle.

-Je t'aime, mon ange. – Ambas se sonrieron una vez más antes de unir sus labios otra vez.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Las jóvenes se separaron abruptamente para encontrarse de frente con la mirada enfurecida de un Ronald Weasley claramente disgustado mientras su hermana llegaba a penas segundos después.

Definitivamente esa no era la mejor manera de empezar una conversación civilizada con Ronald Weasley.

-Es mejor que entres. Las clases van a empezar dentro de poco. – Los ojos azules se llenaron de preocupación pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo antes de hablar nuevamente.

-¿No deberías entrar también? – Hermione negó lentamente.

-Tengo cuidado de creaturas mágicas por lo que debo estar afuera de todos modos. – Fleur le regaló un último beso en la frente antes de caminar hacia el castillo. En el camino le dedicó una gélida mirada al joven Weasley.

-Quiero una explicación ahora mismo. – Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué debo dártela? – Se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras puesto que Ron era parte del torneo.

-Ella es el corazón en disputa. Tú lo sabes, te lo he dicho cientos de veces. – Harry no tardó demasiado en unirse a ellos y entendió la situación en escasos segundos. - ¿Cómo te atreves a robármela? – La castaña sólo levantó una ceja sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Una parte de ella quería reírse y la otra quería golpear al ojiazul hasta que cerrara la boca.

-¿Disculpa? Fleur no es un objeto que pueda pertenecerte. Tiene voluntad propia y puede decidir con quién quiere estar. Además ella no es el corazón en disputa, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo? – La leona se desesperaba cada vez más.

-¡Claro que es ella! ¿Quién más podría ser? – Harry se colocó a un lado de su amiga al igual que Ginny.

-Ron. El corazón en disputa no es quién tú crees. – Los ojos del chico Weasley se posaron en su hermana. – Es cierto que Fleur sí está en el torneo pero ella no es el centro. Ella es el personaje misterioso que ha sido seleccionado en cuarto lugar y el corazón que está tratando de conquistar es el de Hermione.

Todos esperaban una reacción violenta. Sin embargo Ron tardó más de un minuto en comprender la información que se la había dado. Los colores comenzaron a subir a su rostro en clara muestra de su furia. Cerró las manos en puños para después acercarse peligrosamente a la castaña quién se mantuvo firme sin dudar un solo segundo.

-¡Eres una hipócrita! Dijiste que no te interesaba el torneo. Dijiste que era estúpido y fuiste a introducir tu nombre en él. ¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Fleur? Seguramente una poción de amor porque ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. – Lo que sucedió después sorprendió a absolutamente todos. Hermione Jane Granger perdió toda la paciencia y por primera vez a lo largo de siete años perdió completamente los estribos dejando que una sonora cachetada se impactara en el rostro del ojiazul. Al menos así había cerrado la boca. - ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿Cómo te atreves tú a decig tanta idiotez? – La molesta voz de Fleur llegó desde las puertas del castillo. - ¿Cómo te atreves a insultag a tan bella pegsona? – Al parecer el enojo hacía que el acento francés se marcara de forma clara. – Si te atreves a compagarte con ella, ¿Qué hay en ti que me pueda atraer? – El pelirrojo no podía contestar. – Ella es la bruja más inteligente que jamás haya conocido. Tiene una gran sensibilidad y siempre busca la manega de ayudar a los demás. Si no fuera pog ella seguramente ahoga estarías muerto. Es mucho más madura que la mayoría. Es valiente y leal por no decig hermosa. – Esas últimas palabras produjeron un ligero sonrojo en la castaña. – Dime ¿qué tienes tú de eso? – Ron no pudo articular palabra. La rubia era realmente hermosa sin embargo observarla en ese estado sólo podía provocar una emoción; terror. – Voy a respondeg por ti. Nada. Eres inmaduro, prepotente, ni siquiera puedes apoyag a tus amigos paga que sean felices. Tus notas no son nada buenas y puedo asegurarte que no me fijaría en ti ni con una poción de amog. – La rubia se acercó aún más hasta quedar a un lado de la joven Granger.

-Fleur, ¿qué haces aquí? – La bruja mayor dejó que su mirada se posase en la joven de cabello rebelde.

-Al parecer nos toca compartir clases. Beauxbatons y Gryffindor. – Después de que esas palabras fueron dichas el resto de las jóvenes de la escuela francesa llegaron llenando los terrenos con sus ya habituales risitas. – Déjame decirte una última cosa Ronald, si te atreves a decirle algo más a Hermione, si te atreves incluso a levantagle la voz de nuevo, me encargaré de que la marca de la bofetada sea lo último que te importe. Juro que si la haces llorar conocerás lo que es realmente una Veela. – Fleur se alejó tomando la mano de Hermione para sacarla de ahí.

-Isabelle, detente. – La rubia lo hizo sin poder evitarlo. Le dedicó una mirada semi arrepentida a la castaña esperando un reclamo que nunca llegó. – Gracias. – La chica de Beauxbatons parecía sorprendida. – Por todo. – Hermione sólo sonrió antes de seguir caminando hasta donde estaba Hagrid. La clase transcurrió rápidamente aunque Fleur y Hermione tuvieron que separarse para no levantar sospecha alguna entre los demás estudiantes. Ya se habían arriesgado demasiado. Al final de la clase la rubia sólo pudo murmurar un: "te veo en la sala multiusos", antes de alejarse con dirección al castillo. Hermione respiró profundamente antes de hacer el mismo recorrido.

-¡Hermione! – Harry y Ginny corrieron hasta ella. Ron los siguió y aún enfurecido volvió a hablarle a la castaña.

-Ginny me lo explicó todo. – Seguía hablando entre dientes en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo. – Lamento lo que dije antes. – Sus palabras no fueron del todo sinceras. Seguramente su hermana menor le había obligado a decirlas. – Aún así no logro entender por qué no nos lo dijiste antes. – La ojimel se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-No estoy muy segura. No sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba sucediendo y créeme Ron que nunca imaginé sentirme atraída por alguien en este torneo. Mucho menos por una chica y menos por Fleur. – La leona desvió la mirada por un instante. – Me he dado cuenta de que este torneo no es tan tonto. No amas a alguien en tan corto tiempo pero sí puedes conocer a la persona adecuada. No sé si me explico. – La pelirroja le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. – Fleur no es el tipo de persona que yo creía. Tiene los suficientes motivos para esconder a la persona que es realmente.

-¿Qué va a suceder ahora? – Hermione no entendió completamente la pregunta de Harry por lo que lo observó esperando que diese una explicación más comprensible. – Tenemos que terminar con el torneo, al menos Ron y yo. Ahora que sabemos quién eres y que no tenemos oportunidad alguna contigo, entonces tenemos que arreglar la situación para que nadie más sospeche. – La castaña lo meditó por un instante.

-Además supongo que hablarás con Krum. – Las palabras de Ron le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a la prefecta.

-Eso va a ser todavía más difícil. ¿Cómo voy a acercarme a él sin levantar sospechas? – Los cuatro amigos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos. Cada uno pensando en diferentes soluciones. Incluso Ronald estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Si bien estaba aún un poco molesto esto se debía a que nunca había tenido una oportunidad con la rubia.

-Bien, en este instante será mejor que vayas a la sala multiusos. Alguien debe estar esperándote ahí. – Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. – Mientras tú disfrutas de un par de horas en su compañía bajo la excusa de que estás haciendo un trabajo para Dumbledore, nosotros pensaremos en una solución. – Ginny le sonrió alentándola a ir tras la Veela.

-Los veré a la hora del almuerzo. – Sin más la joven Granger entró corriendo al castillo para subir las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar frente a la puerta entreabierta de la sala multipropósito.

Al entrar no pudo ver a nadie. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras ella pero antes de poder voltear unos firmes brazos rodearon su cintura delicadamente. No se sobresaltó puesto que la dulce esencia la envolvió dándole una sensación de paz. La trigueña sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cómo estás? – Podía escucharse la preocupación en la voz de la francesa.

-Bien. No debes preocuparte por eso. Ron sólo necesita tiempo. Asimilar nuestra relación. – Hermione se giró para quedar frente a la joven de Beauxbatons que le había robado el corazón. – Harry incluso se emocionó, es feliz por nosotras incluso si quisiste matarlo por un instante. – La joven de Hogwarts se rió un poco.

-Sí. Lamento eso pero si lo ves desde mi punto de vista, Harry tiene todas las cualidades para ganar tu corazón. No puedo olvidar que por algo entró en este torneo. – Las palabras desaparecen poco después cuando ambas se pierden en la mirada de la otra. –Quiero que seas mi novia formalmente. No puedo soportar más así. – Hermione sonríe y asiente un poco con la cabeza sin embargo no responde con palabras sino que deposita un suave beso sobre los labios de la otra.

-Acepto ser tu novia pero debes soportar un poco más. Aún debo hablar con Víctor. – La rubia hace un puchero que resulta infantil y a la vez adorable a los ojos de la castaña. – Además quiero que todos se enteren de nuestra relación en el baile de navidad. Quiero que reveles mi rostro, quiero quitarte la máscara y besarte siendo nosotras.

-De acuerdo.

Ambas jóvenes compartieron el resto de la mañana. A pesar del poco tiempo compartido, sentían como si se hubiesen conocido durante toda una vida. SI, quizá esa frase había sido utilizada demasiadas veces en demasiadas circunstancias hasta perder la mayor parte del sentido. Para Hermione Granger se habían convertido en una realidad.

* * *

**hamichi:**Espero que no creyeras que mi boda era de verdad. Sólo tengo diecisiete años así que esa parte sólo fue producto de mi imaginación. Bien pues sobre las reacciones sólo queda Krum y por supuesto el resto del colegio. Ya veremos que sucede. Gracias por leer y espero ye haya gustado el capítulo.

**kotamae: **Al parecer me gusta desaparecer por siglos enteros. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.

**mey uchiha:** Siento haber tardado tanto. Mi inspiración realmente se fue por la coladera y sólo pude recuperarla luego de leer varias historias de esta hermosa pareja. En verdad lo siento. De todas maneras espero que este regreso haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por leer.

**LauraFlowi:** Creo que la gente sólo sirve para poner barreras entre ellos y su propia felicidad. No importa el nombre de dichas paredes aunque la mayoría son prejuicios banales y sin fundamentos pero lo único que podemos hacer es buscar nuestra felicidad olvidando los prejuicios que los demás quieran ponerse. No es fácil pero tampoco imposible.

Espero este capítulo te haya gustado. Creo que recuperé mi inspiración y podré terminar esta historia más fácilmente. Al menos que el capítulo haya valido la pena.

**Shaliahlam:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Espero no perder el hilo de la historia aunque realmente le dí un giro que no estaba planeado y me resultó difícil retomar la historia. En parte a eso se debe que haya tardado en actualizar. Tuve que reorganizar gran parte de mis ideas para que la trama siguiera siendo coherente. Gracias por leer.

**eri:** Aquí ando y puedo prometer que no será mi última historia de esta pareja. Actualmente tengo en mente dos proyectos más aunque con una temática más oscura sin embargo en este momento estoy trabajando junto con Asher Henry traduciendo una de sus historias llamada: La Veela y la Bestia. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Si les ha gustado este capítulo dejádmelo saber en un RR. Cualquier duda o sugerencia también por RR. Si quieren asesinarme tendrán que enfrentarse al poder de una Veela osea no les combiene. **

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

* * *

_"Cabellos de oro, ojos de mar azul. Dime ángel ¿por qué has venido tú?"_


End file.
